


Dernière Danse

by Isamar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/pseuds/Isamar
Summary: Victor Nikiforov nie żyje. Zwłoki znajduje Yuuri Katsuki, a śledztwo prowadzi obdarzony niezwykłymi zdolnościami Otabek Altin.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dernière Danse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SzmaragDrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/gifts).



> Tekst powstał na oddolną wymianę na Forum Mirriel "Atrament na lodzie" do życzenia SzmaragDrac. Treść życzenia: AU, kryminał, może elementy horroru i/lub thrillera. Victor Nikiforov (słynny łyżwiarz/aktor/pisarz/ktokolwiek) zostaje znaleziony martwy przez swojego fana, Yuuriego Katsukiego. Detektywi partnerzy Otabek Altin i Jurij Plisetsky rozpoczynają poszukiwanie zabójcy. Wszystko zaczyna wskazywać na to, że w sprawę zaplątane są jakieś siły wyższe, ale to przecież niemożliwe, prawda?... Inne postaci dowolne. Raczej krwawo, z wampirami/upiorami/zmorami/nocnicami lub podobnymi stworzeniami, w takich klimatach. Stworzenia mogą istnieć samodzielnie, ale mogą być też nimi jacyś bohaterowie.

**1\. Ciało**

Trup był blady jak trup.

Fatalne porównanie, ale pierwsze, jakie przyszło na myśl Otabekowi Altinowi, gdy zobaczył leżące na środku lodowiska ciało. I nie całkiem tautologiczne, gdyż trup, o jakim myślał detektyw, to były zwłoki z kostnicy: wypatroszone i odsączone po zaawansowanej sekcji, puste już na pierwszy rzut oka. Victor Nikiforov nawet za życia miał bladą twarz z delikatnie tylko zarysowanymi brwiami i jasnymi rzęsami, która w otoczeniu niemal białych włosów wydawała się jeszcze bledsza. Śmierć nie przydała mu koloru; sprawiła, że był tak oczywiście martwy.

Otabek poczuł bolesny uścisk w sercu. Dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że ledwo znał Victora. Może po prostu nie chodziło o niego, ale o to, co uosabiał: dziecięce marzenia o doskonałości. 

**2\. Odbicie**

Nad ciałem górowało dwóch mężczyzn; jeden siedział z głową opartą na kolanach, które otaczał ramionami, a drugi stał niewzruszenie, patrząc na zwłoki. Obaj mieli na sobie grube bluzy z kapturami narzuconymi na głowy, jeden jasną, drugi ciemną, a na nogach łyżwy, co najpierw zdziwiło, a potem rozzłościło Otabeka; tym mocniej, że w pierwszym odruchu poczuł się nie na miejscu w buciorach na grubej antypoślizgowej podeszwie. Wyglądali jak odbicia w krzywym zwierciadle, jeden biały, drugi czarny, jeden nisko, drugi wysoko; i było coś niewłaściwego w tej odwrotności opierającej się na podobieństwie.

— Który z was to Jurij? — zapytał szorstko.

— Ja — odpowiedzieli równocześnie i odwrócili głowy od zmarłego, by spojrzeć najpierw na siebie — jeden z zaskoczeniem, drugi ze złością — a potem na Otabeka.

— Jestem Jurij Plisetsky — oświadczył ten, który stał, choć już nie musiał, skoro się odsłonił. Otabek rozpoznał te bladoniebieskie oczy błyszczące wrogo spod opadającej na twarz grzywki, chociaż minęło ładnych kilka lat, odkąd ostatnio je widział. Wtedy spoglądały z twarzy rozgniewanego dzieciaka, teraz patrzył nimi surowy młody mężczyzna o chłopięcej urodzie.

— Ja was wezwałem — powiedział ten drugi, podnosząc się niezgrabnie z lodu. Kaptur spadł mu z głowy, kiedy próbował złapać równowagę. — Yuuri Katsuki.

**3\. Świadek**

Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń do uścisku, ale Otabek tylko popatrzył na nią. Mężczyzna zarumienił się i cofnął rękę, nerwowym ruchem potargał sobie włosy. Minę miał tak zmieszaną, że Otabekowi zrobiło się go żal. Łagodniej niż zwykle w takich sytuacjach powiedział:

— Otabek Altin. Ty go znalazłeś?

— Nie… nie do końca. — Wyglądało na to, że standardowe pytanie sprawiło Katsukiemu więcej kłopotu niż niejednemu przestępcy przyznanie się do winy. Znów wsunął rękę we włosy, ale tym razem nie przesunął ciemnych pasm między palcami, ale zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Otabek rzucił mu zachęcające spojrzenie, które miało wyrazić cierpliwą gotowość wysłuchania go, gdy będzie gotowy; niestety na darmo.

— Katsuki był tu razem z Victorem Nikiforovem — oświadczył Jurij Plisetsky, a sposób, w jaki relacjonował — to był ten sam ton, którym nastoletni chłopcy przedrzeźniali nauczycieli w przerwach pomiędzy lekcjami — jasno dawał do zrozumienia, co sądzi o tej historii. — Ćwiczyli w duecie układ zaplanowany na całą długość lodowiska, a kiedy Katsuki wrócił z drugiego końca do środka, gdzie mieli się spotkać, zobaczył Nikoforova leżącego na lodzie. Martwego.

— Pozwolisz, że on sam opowie o zdarzeniu? — warknął Otabek z trudem hamując irytację. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego równocześnie, potęgując wrażenie krzywej symetrii. — Katsuki?

— Byłem tu z Victorem — powiedział mężczyzna i od razu się zaciął. — Ja… my jeździliśmy. Ćwiczyliśmy choreografię w duecie, którą wymyślił Victor… Spektakularną, tak mówił, dużo skoków, szerokie rozbiegi… Zajmowała całe lodowisko, ja z jednej strony, on z drugiej, a na końcu razem na środku… Pojechałem przećwiczyć swoją część, a kiedy wróciłem na finał do środka… — Zamilkł, utkwiwszy znów wzrok w ciele ofiary, i chociaż Otabek czekał, nie dodał nic więcej.

Cóż, mimo że użył nieco więcej słów, opowieść nie była bardziej treściwa niż skrócona, prześmiewcza wersja Plisetsky’ego. Tamten pomyślał chyba o tym samym, bo uśmiechnął się do siebie.

— Ktoś był z wami?

Katsuki pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Victor trzymał układ z tajemnicy. Chciał zrobić wielkie show, kiedy już będziemy gotowi.

— Show? — powtórzył pytająco Otabek, a ten nieznośny smarkacz, Jurij Plisetsky, prychnął pod nosem.

— No… tak. Podczas finału Grand Prix.

— Po to przyjechaliście do Toronto? Żeby wziąć udział w konkursie?

— Nie, nie całkiem. — Yuuri Katsuki wyglądał jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwie niż do tej pory. — Ja… nie wiem do końca, co planował Victor. Nie mieliśmy jechać w zawodach, przecież nie braliśmy udziału w poprzednich etapach, tylko zrobić pokaz gdzieś przy okazji… Nie wiem kiedy, czy przy otwarciu, czy na zakończenie, i dlaczego w ogóle. Victor nie mówił nic konkretnego, chciał tylko jeździć.

— Chciał tylko jeździć… — powtórzył powoli Otabek, bo nie potrzebował drugiego prychnięcia Plisetsky’ego, który nagle jakoś stracił chęć na pogaduszki i ograniczył się do wydawania pogardliwych burknięć, by wiedzieć, jak głupio to brzmi. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Victor Nikaforov od kilku miesięcy był poszukiwany jako osoba zaginiona?

Yuuri Katsuki zaczerwienił się brzydko.

— To… — mruknął niewyraźnie, ale po chwili zebrał się w sobie: — Tak. To znaczy, wiedziałem. Mówiłem mu, że powinien wrócić albo chociaż zadzwonić, dać znać, że wszystko z nim w porządku… Ale on mówił, że nie zostawił w Rosji nikogo, kto by się naprawdę o niego troszczył, że tak naprawdę nikt o niego nie dba i chcą go znaleźć tylko po to, żeby wygrywał dla Yakova w kolejnych konkursach…

Jurij Plitetsky drgnął, słysząc nazwisko Yakova. Otabekowi też nie było ono obce.

— Yakov to trener Nikoforova, tak? — zapytał dla niepoznaki.

— Tak — potwierdził Katsuki. — Były trener, bo przecież Victor odszedł… Victor… dziwnie o nim mówił. Zwykle narzekał, że Yakov za wiele od niego wymaga, a sam za mało z siebie daje jako trener, ale kiedy mówił o swojej młodości, to brzmiał zupełnie inaczej. Jakby Yakov był dla niego rodziną. Tylko on go szukał. Ale to nie cieszyło Victora, bo chciał zniknąć i przeszkadzała mu ta medialna nagonka.

— Dlaczego chciał zniknąć?

— Bo chciał odpocząć? — odpowiedział pytająco Katsuki, jakby to Otabek mógł mu wytłumaczyć, co kierowało Nikoforovem.

— To ci powiedział?

— Niewiele mówił. — Katsuki wzruszył ramionami. — Nie lubił opowiadać o sobie. Kiedy się pojawił, powiedział, że… — Mężczyzna znów się zaciął, a rumieniec powrócił na jego twarz. — …że widział ten filmik i chciał zobaczyć na żywo, jak jeżdżę.

— Jaki filmik?

Katsuki rzucił Otabekowi spojrzenie sugerujące, że _powinien_ wiedzieć. Potem, jakby dostrzegł coś w jego twarzy, potrząsnął głową i wyjaśnił:

— Pokazywałem mojej przyjaciółce program dowolny Victora z jego pierwszych mistrzostw, ten do _Stay close to me_ … Jej córki to nagrały i opublikowały w sieci… Victor go zobaczył i postanowił do mnie przyjechać. To znaczy, później, bo to było jakoś na wiosnę, a on przyjechał dopiero pod koniec lata, w sierpniu czy we wrześniu…

— Wyjechał z Rosji w maju — odezwał się Jurij Plisetsky. — Nie pojechał od razu do ciebie?

Katsuki potrząsnął rozczochraną głową.

— To gdzie był przez ten czas?

— Nie wiem. Może na wakacjach? Mówił, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał prawdziwych wakacji.

Plisetsky popatrzył na Otabeka w sposób, z którego trudno byłoby nie wywnioskować, co myśli o Katsukim i jego zeznaniach. Otabek odwrócił wzrok, bo nie chciał, żeby świadek pomyślał, że bierze udział w tym niewerbalnym obrażaniu jego inteligencji.

— Wróćmy do dzisiejszego dnia — zmienił temat. — Jak długo byliście na lodowisku?

— Nie wiem, nie pamiętam… o której… — Katsuki znowu się rozkleił. Wzrok mu uciekł do leżącego na lodzie ciała. Jego wargi zadrżały, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, ale przełknął ślinę i wziął się w garść. — Przyszliśmy jakoś przed drugą.

— Sami?

— Tak. Rezerwowaliśmy lodowisko wcześniej, właściciel jest znajomym Victora, więc zostawił nam klucz, żeby zamknąć, jak wyjdziemy, i sobie poszedł. Zawsze tak robił, dla ludzi jest otwarte przed południem… Zamykaliśmy się, żeby nikt nas nie podglądał.

— Kto zamknął drzwi, ty czy Victor?

— Victor — potwierdził Katsuki. — Ale stałem wtedy przy nim, na pewno były zamknięte. Nikt tu nie mógł wejść.

— Przynajmniej nie głównymi drzwiami po tym, jak je zamknęliście — uzupełnił Otabek, żeby uprzedzić oczywistą konkluzję, do której Plisetsky doszedł już dawno, a Katsuki chyba jeszcze nie; i jeśli o Otabeka chodziło, tak mogłoby pozostać, ale niestety facet nie był aż tak głupi.

— Podejrzewacie mnie? — zapytał i dobrze wiedziony intuicją spojrzał na Plisetsky’ego.

Cóż, jeśli liczył na zaprzeczenie, to trafił pod zły adres, bo chłopak wydał z siebie tylko chrząknięcie.

— Za wcześnie na formułowanie podejrzeń — przetłumaczył z plisetsky’ego na angielski Otabek. — Na razie nie jesteś zatrzymany, ale na wszelki wpadek nie opuszczaj Toronto. Za chwilę ktoś z policji spisze twoje zeznania.

Obaj skierowali na niego zdziwione spojrzenia i przez chwilę znów wyglądali jak odbicia w krzywym zwierciadle tafli lodu.

— To ty nie jesteś z policji? — wyraził głośno wątpliwość Katsuki.

— Niezupełnie — odparł Otabek. — Ja jestem freelancerem. Od zadań specjalnych. Idź do szatni i poczekaj, aż ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie. Lepiej zdejmij łyżwy. I ty też — dodał, patrząc na nogi Plisetsky’ego, a kiedy Katsuki ruszył w stronę wyjścia, dodał ciszej: — Byłoby lepiej, żebyś to zrobił, zanim kogoś zainteresuje, po co w ogóle je wkładałeś.

Plisetsky wzruszył niedbale ramionami i z gracją pomknął na łyżwach przez lodowisko, wywołując w patrzącym za nim Otabeku znajome ukłucie tęsknoty. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, żeby odegnać niechciane myśli, i obejrzał się przez ramię.

**4\. Impuls**

Victor Nikiforov wciąż leżał na lodzie z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami i bladą, bladą twarzą. Otabek poczuł nagłą chęć, by przykucnąć i odsłonić jasne kosmyki z wysokiego czoła, dotknąć białego policzka albo lodowatego nadgarstka.

Nie na tyle silną, by faktycznie to zrobić.

**5\. Dowód**

Zbliżywszy się do bandy, zauważył coś, co umknęło mu wcześniej: laptopa z przenośnym głośnikiem ustawionym na skraju ogrodzenia. Przesunął palcem po touchpadzie. Ekran ożył, a na środku, na oknie z programem do odtwarzania muzyki, rozbłysnął komunikat o braku urządzenia przenośnego.

— Jeździliście do czegoś? — zawołał do Katsukiego, który przysiadł po drugiej stronie bandy, żeby wygramolić się z łyżew.

— Taak, już całkiem nieźle opanowaliśmy program.

— Co to było?

— Nie znam tytułu, coś… Coś o miłości… — Ostatnie słowo Katsuki powiedział tak cicho, że Otabek nie spodziewał się ciągu dalszego, toteż nie nadstawiał ucha i prawie przegapił, jak chłopak wymamrotał: — Victor to wybrał i zawsze przynosił na pendrivie… taki żółty, powinien być w napędzie.

Może i powinien, ale go tam nie było. Otabek schylił się w poszukiwaniu zguby, ale ani pod laptopem, ani na lodzie nic nie dostrzegł. Katsuki wychylił głowę znad bandy, a dostrzegłszy schylonego Otabeka, wymruczał:

— Może gdzieś upadł… Ale przecież grało, zanim… — Urwał nagle, jakby znów do niego dotarło, do czego odnosiło się to „zanim”.

A może zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli pendrive był tu, zanim Nikiforov umarł, a zniknął zaraz później, chociaż drzwi na lodowisko były niby zamknięte, to istniało tylko jedno rozwiązanie.

Albo dwa, jak pomyślał Otabek, zahaczywszy spojrzeniem o Jurija Plisetsky’ego, który z zastanawiającym brakiem wprawy rozplątywał sznurówki łyżew, nie odrywając od nich wzroku, jakby kwestia zaginionego pendrive’a wcale go nie interesowała.

— Może gdzieś tu jest. Przekażę kolegom, żeby się rozejrzeli. Chyba zaraz tu przyjdą — dodał, gdy rozległo się trzaśnięcie drzwi, a z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia dobiegł ich szmer lekko tylko przytłumionych głosów. — Chodźmy wreszcie — mruknął do guzdrającego się Plisetsky’ego, który jednak zdołał zmienić obuwie w kilka sekund, gdy usłyszał tych z wydziału zabójstw.

A ponieważ nie zmył się wcześniej, Otabekowi nie pozostało nic innego, niż zgarnąć go ze sobą i udawać przed detektywami, że jego obecność to zupełnie naturalna sprawa.

**6\. Partner**

— Myślałem, że już na pierwszym roku w szkole policyjnej uczą, jak nie manipulować zeznaniami świadka — powiedział Otabek, kiedy po krótkiej wymianie zdań z ludźmi z wydziału zabójstw uciekł z Plisetskym z miejsca zbrodni. — Ani dowodami. Czy może w Rosji jest inaczej?

Jurij nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią. Szedł przez parking z rękami głęboko wepchniętymi w kieszenie, a świetnie pozorowany brak zainteresowania aż promieniował z jego postawy.

— Byłeś tam chociaż przez semestr? Masz jakiekolwiek podstawy? — spróbował konkretniej, ale chłopak nie odpowiedział. Ukrył twarz pod kapturem i Otabek widział tylko jego złocistą grzywę, ale nie potrafił czytać z włosów. Z twarzy zresztą też nie, choć z mniej beznadziejnymi przypadkami radził sobie lepiej. — Czy tak z miejsca wbiłeś na komisariat i zełgałeś, że jesteś detektywem?

— Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. — Dobiegł buntowniczy pomruk spod kaptura. — Powiedziałem tylko, że szukam Nikiforova.

— I zasugerowałeś, że działasz jako prywatny detektyw. Ludzie z wydziału zabójstw nie są głupi, nie tak łatwo ich nabrać… Ale tobie nieźle poszło. Nawet ci powiedzieli o morderstwie.

— Być może dałem do zrozumienia, że jestem twoim partnerem — powiedział Jurij, a Otabek był niemal pewien, że się przy tym uśmiechał. — Ty też nie jesteś prawdziwym detektywem.

— Jestem — sprzeciwił się Otabek. — Po prostu pracuję trochę… inaczej.

— To znaczy?

— Sam.

To chyba nie była dobra odpowiedź, bo po niej rozmowa ustała. Cisza towarzyszyła Otabekowi dość często, ostatecznie rzeczywiście zwykle pracował — i żył — sam, ale tym razem wyjątkowo mu ciążyła. Nie chciał milczeć przy Juriju Plisetskym. Milczenie smakowało niewykorzystaną okazją, a jeśli Otabek naprawdę czegoś nie znosił, to straconych szans.

— W tej sprawie przydałby mi się partner — rzucił w przestrzeń.

Przestrzeń nie odpowiedziała. Otabek spróbował jeszcze raz:

— Chcesz mi pomóc w śledztwie?

Głowa gwałtownie uniosła się, kaptur opadł, a złocista grzywa zawirowała na wietrze.

— Ja?! Przecież nie jestem…

— Wiem, kim nie jesteś — powiedział Otabek, starając się nie kłaść zbyt wielkiego nacisku na te słowa, ale po nieufnym spojrzeniu nie potrafił rozpoznać, czy mu się udało; naprawdę beznadziejny przypadek. Kusiło go, żeby wyciągnąć dłoń i złapać rękę tamtego, wtedy wiedziałby więcej; ale nie odważył się. — Ale znasz… środowisko ofiary, pomożesz mi do niego naturalnie przeniknąć. No i znalazłeś Nikiforova, chociaż całkiem skutecznie ukrywał się przed resztą świata. To o czymś świadczy.

Komplement nie zrobił na nim wrażenia; albo może Otabek nie umiał prawić komplementów.

— Chcesz mi pomóc czy nie? — rzucił zrezygnowany.

**7\. Hipotezy**

Niepewność w kocich oczach powoli ustępowała znajomej, nonszalanckiej obojętności, która nieskutecznie ukrywała wiecznie żywy gniew.

— A w czym tu pomagać? Katsuki go zabił i tyle.

— Naprawdę tak sądzisz?

— A kto inny?

— Mógł umrzeć naturalnie.

Jurij otworzył usta i zamknął, jakby w ostatniej chwili uprzytomnił sobie, że to, co chce powiedzieć, nie powinno dotrzeć do uszu Otabeka. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Może. Ale był młody i nie chorował.

— Młodzi i zdrowi też czasem nagle umierają.

— Więc po co w ogóle to śledztwo?

Tym razem Otabek wzruszył ramionami.

— Na wszelki wypadek. Victor zaginął, był osobą poszukiwaną, przed czymś uciekał… Może to coś go dopadło. Dowiemy się po sekcji. Ale jeśli nie umarł naturalnie, to lepiej zacząć szukać mordercy wcześniej. Im więcej mija czasu, tym mniej śladów.

— Więc czemu nie badasz miejsca zbrodni? I podejrzanego?

— Zbadałem. Nic więcej tam nie ma, a jeśli chodzi o Katsukiego, to na razie powiedział wszystko, co mógł. — Rzucił spod oka na Jurija. — Dlaczego się przy nim upierasz?

— Nikt inny nie wiedział, gdzie jest Victor. Byli tam sami, a opowieść Katsukiego nie trzyma się kupy. Zresztą… Wszystkie boczne drzwi były pozamykane, sprawdziłem, zanim mi otworzył główne. Nikt nie mógł tamtędy uciec.

— Chyba że miał klucz — zasugerował Otabek.

 _Albo go nie potrzebował_ , pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego głośno.

— Chyba że miał klucz. Podejrzewasz właścicieli?

Otabek ni to potwierdził, ni to zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— W każdym razie zamierzam z nimi porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, kto miał dostęp do lodowiska. Skoro dali klucze Nikoforovowi, mogli też dać je komuś innemu.

— To lepsza opcja niż Katsuki?

— Nie chodzi o to, co jest lepszą opcją, tylko co jest prawdą — zaznaczył łagodnie Otabek. — Poza tym ta wersja nie tłumaczy, dlaczego Katsuki po nas zadzwonił: mógł uciec, mógł się pozbyć ciała, mógł zabić Nikiforova gdzie indziej. Zamordowanie go na lodowisku, gdzie byli tylko we dwóch, jest zupełnie bez sensu.

— Chyba że Katsuki nie jest taki głupi, na jakiego wygląda, i was zwodzi.

— Chyba że. Ale jest jeszcze jeden element, który nie pasuje do układanki. — Otabek zawiesił głos. — Pendrive. Dlaczego go nie było?

— Mógł go ukryć gdziekolwiek, miał dość czasu, zanim przyjechałem. Albo nawet zanim zadzwonił na policję.

— Policja przeszuka lodowisko, a jemu zrobi rewizję. Nawet jeśli schował pendrive’a gdzieś, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie, to niby po co miałby to robić? Żebyśmy nie usłyszeli jakieś piosenki?

Otabek zatrzymał się przy motorze zaparkowanym nieprzepisowo przy krawężniku i popatrzył wyczekująco na Jurija, ale ten nic nie powiedział. Zacisnął tylko wargi, co mogło znaczyć wszystko lub nic.

— Myślę, że zabrał go ktoś, dla kogo ta muzyka miała znaczenie — ciągnął wobec tego. — I może to miało związek ze śmiercią Victora Nikiforova. A przynajmniej jego śmierć miała związek z konkursem i z łyżwiarstwem, bo w życiu Victora właściwie nie było nic poza jeżdżeniem, prawda? — zapytał, a Jurij, bardziej odruchowo niż w pełni świadomie, pokiwał głową. — Dlatego chciałbym, żebyś mnie tam wprowadził. Znasz przecież ludzi, z którymi Victor był związany. Prawie wszystkich pokonałeś w drodze do finału.

Jurij Plisetsky w końcu spojrzał na niego i tym razem Otabek rozpoznał uczucia, które mu towarzyszyły: niedowierzanie i… strach.

— Skąd to wiesz? Skąd mnie znasz?

— Konkurs jest emitowany w telewizji, Jurij, więc właściwie jesteś osobą publiczną. Poza tym… — Otabek spróbował wziąć się w garść, ale wojownicze spojrzenie kocich oczu sprawiło, że się zawahał i ostatecznie poległ. — …masz Facebooka i Instagrama, i liczne grono fanek spamujących twoimi zdjęciami. Dziwię się, że Levy cię nie rozpoznał, obsesyjnie śledzi zawody. Więc jak? — Uznał, że pora wrócić do tematu. — Pomożesz mi?

Jurij Plisetsky nieco niechętnie, z trochę przesadnym zastanowieniem, ale jednak pewnie skinął głową.

**8\. Plan**

— Świetnie. Najpierw chciałbym porozmawiać z tym trenerem, z Yakovem, najlepiej trochę mniej… oficjalnie. Jesteś w stanie to załatwić?

— Taa… Zadzwonić do niego? Pewnie skończył już trening i jest wolny.

— Nie, nie dzisiaj, umów nas na jutro. Najpierw muszę dostać raport na temat sytuacji finansowej Nikiforova i dowiedzieć się, kto skorzystał na jego śmierci.

— Myślisz, że dlatego zginął? — Plisetsky prychnął jak rozjuszony kociak. — I że Yakov go zabił dla pieniędzy? Jeśli zależałoby mu na forsie, to raczej chciałby, żeby Victor dalej dla niego jeździł, a nie umierał. Chociaż na medalach nie zarabia się zbyt wiele.

— Kiedy jest się łyżwiarzem — uściślił Otabek. — I nie, nie podejrzewam Yakova… — dodał, uprzedzając kolejne prychnięcie. — Jeszcze. Ale chcę mieć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, zanim z nim porozmawiam, Katsuki nie powiedział za dużo o Victorze. Zadzwoń do mnie, jak coś będziesz wiedział — powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni wizytówkę. Palcem postukał w zapisane na niej cyfry. — To mój numer.

Wypuścił wizytówkę, ledwo Jurij zacisnął na niej palce. Chłopak, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, przyjrzał się jej i odczytawszy napis, podniósł zdziwione spojrzenie na Otabeka.

— DJ? — zapytał.

Otabek wzruszył ramionami, pozorując nonszalancję. Dopiero poniewczasie skonstatował, że odkąd się zatrzymali, nerwowym ruchem gładził siedzenie motoru.

— Nie mam etatu na policji. — Wyjął z kufra kask i założył na głowę. — Muszę jechać do pracy, późno już. Podrzucić cię gdzieś?

— To twój?!

Otabek uśmiechnął się pod kaskiem.

— Tak. Podwieźć cię? — powtórzył.

Jurij wyglądał, jakby naprawdę rozważał propozycję, ale w końcu pokręcił stanowczo głową.

— Nie. Odezwę się — rzucił i już go nie było.

A Otabek, już mniej szczęśliwy, z głośnym warkotem ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.

**9\. Noc**

Nocą miasto lśniło. Otabek mknął długim mostem, z jednej strony mając rozświetlone drapacze chmur, z drugiej — rozciągającą się po horyzont czerń wielkiej wody. W uszach dudniło mu jeszcze echo muzyki z klubu. Tam, pośród masy skłębionych u podnóża konsolety ludzi, rozdarty między dźwiękiem płynącym ze słuchawek a rozgardiaszem wykrzykiwanych przez tłum słów piosenek, na chwilę zapomniał o śledztwie. Teraz, pozbawiony czułej kakofonii bodźców, która zawsze skutecznie wygłuszała jego nadwrażliwość, powrócił myślami do białych zwłok Victora Nikiforova spoczywających na lodzie i znowu pomyślał, jakie to przewrotnie adekwatne; ale nie było nic odpowiedniego w tym, że umarł tak wcześnie.

Pamiętał dobrze Victora z czasów, o których wolał zbyt często nie myśleć; z czasów, gdy sam większość życia spędzał na lodzie. Na początku wydawał mu się nie tyle człowiekiem, kolegą łyżwiarzem, z którym można by kiedyś rywalizować o ten czy tamten puchar, co — upersonifikowaną ideą łyżwiarstwa, choć rzecz jasna jako kilkunastoletni dzieciak tak tego nie określał. Myślał po prostu, że Victor jest najlepszy i że w przyszłości chciałby nim być. Z czasem przekonywał się, że to raczej czysta perfekcja, do której można dążyć, a której — nie będąc Victorem — nigdy się nie osiągnie.

Victor był tym, który ostatecznie przekonał Otabeka, że w łyżwiarstwie nigdy nie wybije się ponad przeciętność, choćby nie wiadomo ile kroków i skoków opanował. Po prostu nie miał w sobie tego czegoś — co w chwilach złości bardzo dokładnie potrafił nazwać.

Pierwszy raz zwątpił dużo, dużo wcześniej: na letnim obozie Yakova, za sprawą Jurija Plisetsky’ego. Wcześniej był przekonany, że ma dużo czasu i że wszystkiego zdąży się nauczyć. Kiedy spotkał rosyjską bestię, jeszcze młodą, a już tak znakomitą, miał niejasne przeczucie, że coś ich różni — i ta różnica decyduje o tym, że Jurij z gracją primabaleriny i bez śladu zmęczenia wykonuje ćwiczenia, które wyciskają z Otabeka siódme poty. Przeczucie zamieniło się w pewność, gdy któregoś razu niechcący wpadli na siebie, mijając się na schodach. Poczuł tę pasję, ten niemożliwy do zaspokojenia głód sukcesu, który każe gnać naprzód mimo wyczerpania i bólu, aż do doskonałości, a potem dalej. To było tak silne, tak intensywne, że zapamiętał do tej pory; tak dobrze, że gdyby zamknął oczy i się skupił, mógłby to poczuć znowu; i znów zdać sobie sprawę, że to nie jego uczucia.

A teraz Jurij Plisetsky ponownie pojawił się w jego życiu i Otabeka aż swędziały palce, by jeszcze raz go dotknąć, sprawdzić, kim się stał, czy wciąż jest taki nienasycony.

Tyle że Jurij nie pojawił się przypadkiem, znikąd i gdziekolwiek. Zjawił się nad ciałem martwego Victora Nikiforova; z niewiadomych powodów zabrał z miejsca zbrodni pendrive’a Nikiforova; i wreszcie z dziwną zaciętością próbował przekonać Otabeka, że to Yuuri Katsuki zamordował Victora. Pewnie nie trzeba by szukać daleko, żeby znaleźć i motyw. Dlatego Otabek zakładał rękawiczki i trzymał ręce przy sobie, choć ciągle wydawało mu się, że czuje na plecach potępieńcze spojrzenie zjawy Victora Nikiforova.

**10\. Pieniądze**

W żółtawym świetle nocnej lampki przytłumionym przez abażur sypialnia Otabeka wydawała się bardzo czysta, a gdyby zapalić górne światło, okazałoby się, że to żadne złudzenie. Altin nie znosił bałaganu i z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy odkładał rzeczy na wyznaczone miejsce, nie pozwalając, by te samowolnie anektowały przestrzeń, jak to miały w zwyczaju przedmioty pozostawione samym sobie. Przez to mieszkanie sprawiało wrażenie nieco bezosobowego, co jednak odpowiadało Otabekowi. Sądził, że dzięki temu trudniej go odczytać. Ludzie nie mieli pojęcia, jak dużo mówią o nich ich domy.

Raport leżał więc karnie na pustym biurku, strona na stronie, porządnie wyrównane. Wyglądał nudno i przewidywalnie i dokładnie taki był. Nie przyniósł szczególnych niespodzianek: Victor Nikiforov był dosyć majętny i nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby odziedziczyć jego pieniądze, nie znano jego rodziców ani dalszej rodziny. Był sierotą, ale nie wychowywał się w domu dziecka. Któryś z krewnych służył mu za opiekuna, dopóki był nieletni, lecz nie wiadomo kto, bo nigdy mu nie towarzyszył w oficjalnych sytuacjach, a do wszystkich dokumentów jeszcze nie dotarli. Wyglądało na to, że Victor Nikiforov wyłonił się znikąd i natychmiast podbił świat. A kiedy zniknął, nikt z krewnych się o niego nie upomniał; dokładnie tak, jak mówił Yuuri Katsuki.

Ostatnia wola, spisana lata temu, nie rozjaśniała sytuacji. Kilka zapisów charytatywnych, reszta — nieopisana konkretną kwotą — przeznaczona na szkołę łyżwiarską Yakova Feltsmana; nawet jeśli Victor rzeczywiście miał jakieś żale do Yakova, to jednak doceniał go jako trenera. Ten testament… Otabek widział już takie. Typowy zapis starego kawalera, który niewielu miał bliskich ludzi i wszystkich przeżył; ale Victor Nikiforov ledwo przekroczył trzydziestkę.

Dziwne, dziwne było to wszystko.

A miało się zrobić jeszcze dziwniej.

**11\. Prosektorium**

— Beka! — Georgij Popovich przywitał go jak zwykle zbyt entuzjastycznie, wziąwszy pod uwagę okoliczności. Niektórzy mówili, że w ten sposób nadrabia zupełny brak ekscytacji, który mu towarzyszył w pracy. — Jesteś wreszcie! Najwyższa pora, już mi chcieli go zabrać do kostnicy.

— I dobrze, nie muszę go oglądać, wystarczy raport.

— Musisz — oświadczył Georgij. — W raporcie wypisałem same bzdury.

Otabek popatrzył pytająco na Georgija. Ten pokręcił tylko głową i podprowadził go do windy.

— To znaczy co? — maglował Otabek, kiedy już posłusznie wszedł za Georgijem do środka i pozwolił mu nacisnąć guzik, a winda ruszyła w dół.

— Zawał. Ale to nie był zawał. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. Ty też to zauważyłeś, prawda? — zapytał, kiedy winda się zatrzymała. — Dlatego chciałeś, żeby koniecznie trafił do mnie.

— Co takiego? — zapytał ostrożnie Otabek.

— Że nie umarł naturalnie — rzucił stanowczo Georgij, w dwóch krokach przemierzając korytarz dzielący ich od drzwi prosektorium. Położył rękę na klamce i nagle wstrzymał się, patrząc kątem oka na Otabeka. — A może lepiej się ubierz. W próbkach niby nie było nic toksycznego, ale w takich przypadkach nigdy nie wiadomo.

Otabek uznał, że nie będzie dyskutował. Ruszył do stojącej przy drzwiach metalowej szafy i wyciągnął pierwszą z brzegu sztukę odzieży ochronnej. Narzucił na siebie fartuch, założył ochraniacze na buty i spojrzał wyczekująco na Georgija.

— Maska — przypomniał mu tamten, a gdy Otabek wydał z siebie pomruk dezaprobaty, powtórzył: — Nigdy nie wiadomo.

— Ty nie masz.

— Ja jestem odporny.

— Na śmierć?

— Aha. 

Weszli wreszcie do środka. Długi rząd drzwiczek w ścianie wyglądał zupełnie niewinnie, dopóki nie pomyślało się, co się za nimi kryje: ciało za ciałem na każdej półce, wszystkie tak samo białe, spięte i nieodwracalnie umarłe. Dokładnie tak jak to, które leżało na stole na środku pomieszczenia. Victor Nikiforov, z włosami odgarniętymi na boki, żeby już nic nie przesłaniało twarzy zastygłej w spokojnym grymasie śmierci.

— Dotykałeś go? — zapytał cicho Georgij.

Otabek pokręcił głową. Patolog westchnął głośno.

— W takim razie chyba nigdy się nie dowiemy. Chyba że teraz…? — Spojrzał na niego wyczekująco i Otabek, przestraszony, że zacznie nalegać, odruchowo skłamał:

— Już za późno.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Tak.

Nic nie wydawało mu się bardziej przerażające niż wizja dotknięcia śmierci. Zrobił to tylko raz — gdy był bardzo, bardzo młody i ciekawy, skłonny nieostrożnie, a wręcz bezmyślnie testować siebie — i nie zamierzał nigdy więcej powtórzyć, choćby spotkał się z najbardziej intrygującą zagadką. Nawet taką jak śmierć Victora Nikiforova.

Dlatego gdy dawno, dawno temu Georgij zapytał go, czy kiedyś dotknął zwłok, powiedział, że tak — i że nic się nie stało; że martwe jest nieme także dla niego. Nie był pewien, czy Georgij mu uwierzył. Sądząc po tym, jak czasami na niego patrzył, pewnie nie do końca. Teraz też sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał ponownie zadać tamto pytanie, ale potrząsnął głową i znowu westchnął.

— Nie wiem, co mu się stało. Napisałem, że zawał, bo to najbliższe prawdziwe. Doszło do zatrzymania akcji serca na skutek niedokrwienia, tyle że… — Georgij otworzył i zamknął usta, jakby nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, albo raczej jakby słowa, które znalazł, nie oddawały dobrze tego, co miał na myśli. Otabek czekał spokojnie. — Z tętnicami wszystko w porządku, żadnych zwężeń, żadnych niedrożności. Tyle że… Zauważyłeś to, prawda? — zwrócił się do Otabeka, ale oczy miał utkwione w Victorze. — Jaki jest blady, jaki… pusty.

Zewnętrzem dłoni przesunął po sinym policzku, uświadamiając Otabekowi, że nie on jeden traktował tę sprawę osobiście. Więcej, Georgij znał Victora znacznie lepiej niż on, przez krótki czas trenowali razem u Yakova, może nawet — kto wie? — byli czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół.

— W jego ciele nie ma ani kropli krwi — powiedział Georgij. — Nic. Szukałem śladów krwotoku wewnętrznego, szukałem jakiegokolwiek otworu, którym mogłaby wylecieć na zewnętrz, chociaż pokazali mi zdjęcia z lodowiska… Nic nie znalazłem. Tyle tylko, że mięsień sercowy jest nieznacznie pogrubiony, ale nie na tyle, by to miało znaczenie. Więc albo ten cały Yuuri Katsuki dobrze kłamie i przywlókł go tam po śmierci, a to znaczy, że musiałby mieć wspólnika, albo…

— Albo?

— Albo stało się coś bardzo, bardzo dziwnego, zbyt dziwnego, żeby to chociaż zauważył. Albo tak dziwnego, że przestraszył się za bardzo, żeby o tym mówić albo nawet pamiętać. Nie wiem, Beka — dodał innym tonem, oschłym i stanowczym, i takim samym ruchem noszącym znamiona ostateczności przykrył prześcieradłem głowę Victora Nikiforova. — To twoja działka odkryć, co się stało, ty pewnie nie takie rzeczy widziałeś. Ja oficjalnie zostaję przy zawale, co oznacza, że ci z wydziału zabójstw nie będą ci przeszkadzać.

Otabek nie odpowiedział. Pokiwał tylko głową, kiedy Georgij znów na niego spojrzał. To go chyba zaniepokoiło, bo dodał, znów miękko i prosząco:

— Powiesz mi, jak się dowiesz?

I chociaż zwykle się nie zgadzał, mruknął potwierdzająco.

**12\. Trener**

Lodowisko śpiewało. Z głośników dudniła muzyka, po srebrzystej tafli mknęły jedne łyżwy za drugimi, w parach i solo, zewsząd dobiegały głosy i wybuchy śmiechów zgromadzonych na trybunach ludzi. Takie Otabek lubił je najbardziej. Doceniał ciszę i chwile skupienia, gdy był na lodzie zupełnie sam czy tylko z cichą grupą treningową, ale naprawdę dobrze czuł się na lodowisku w niedzielne popołudnie, kiedy wypełnione było rodzinami z dziećmi; prawie jak zaraz po północy w klubie, gdy impreza była w kulminacyjnym punkcie. Gwar brzmiał w jego uszach jak muzyka.

Cztery lata temu, kiedy zrezygnował — raz na zawsze — z zawodów, myślał, że nigdy więcej nie będzie jeździł, nawet dla przyjemności, że skupi się na muzyce i swojej nowej pracy, a lodowiska nigdy więcej nie zobaczy. Całkiem nieźle mu szło, jak dotąd; nawet nie wiedział, że tęskni.

Yakova rozpoznał z daleka. Stał przy bandzie niedaleko głównego wejścia na lód i patrzył przed siebie na wirującą pośrodku lodowiska primabalerinę z burzą złocistych włosów.

— Jurij? — zapytał Otabek, podchodząc do niego, bo z daleka nie wiedział, czy złocista plama to on.

— Ta — mruknął Yakov. — Ciężko go ściągnąć z lodu, jeśli tylko ma okazję pojeździć. — Odwrócił się do Otabeka, otaksował go uważnym spojrzeniem i dodał: — Chcesz też pojeździć? Na pewno mają jeszcze jakieś wolne łyżwy.

Otabek pokręcił powoli głową.

— Przyszedłem w służbowej sprawie. Otabek Altin.

— Tak, Jurij mi mówił. Ale to nie ucieknie, jeśli chcesz się przejechać. Otabek Altin… — Yakov zmrużył oczy. — Pamiętam cię. Świetny debiut w seniorach. Nie postawiłbym na ciebie po mojej szkole letniej, nie szło ci najlepiej. Balet, prawda? Taak, nie wszystkim z nim po drodze, ja byłem koszmarny. Ale znalazłeś swoją własną ścieżkę i byłeś dobry, bardzo dobry. Czemu odpuściłeś po pierwszym Grand Prix? Miałeś podium, trzecie miejsce to naprawdę niezły start.

— Za Chrisem i Victorem… Zdałem sobie sprawę, że raczej ich nie przebiję. A skoro do seniorów wchodził on… — Ruchem podbródka wskazał na lodowisko, gdzie pośród dziesiątek łyżwiarzy wyróżniał się koci chłopiec. — …zrobiło się ciasno na podium.

Yakov patrzył na niego oceniająco, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, nie poruszył żadnym mięśniem twarzy i Otabek nie był pewien, czy nie zrozumiał aluzji, czy tylko udawał. Na razie nie chciał drążyć.

— Cześć! — Koci chłopiec, jakby wyczuł, że o nim mówili, pojawił się po drugiej strony bandy: trochę zdyszany, z twarzą lekko lśniącą od potu, ale i z błyszczącymi satysfakcją oczami. Otabek znał ten rodzaj szczęścia; sam tak kiedyś błyszczał. — Wcześnie jesteś.

Skinął głową ni to w przywitaniu, ni to w potwierdzeniu, i zwrócił się do Yakova:

— To ty zgłosiłeś zaginięcie Victora? — A kiedy ten potwierdził, dopytał: — Nie miał żadnej rodziny, nikogo, kto by się nim interesował?

— Nikogo, kto by się interesował — powtórzył po nim Yakov. — Miał jakiegoś wujka czy dziadka, który go do mnie przyprowadził, jak był smarkaczem, ale później już nikt nie przychodził. Ani na treningi, ani na występy, a zjeździliśmy kawał świata. Vitja też do nikogo nie jeździł, z nikim się nie spotykał. Mieszkał sam, tylko z tym swoim kudłaczem, a kiedy pies zdechł… Całkiem sam. Kiedy zniknął, nie wiedziałem, gdzie go szukać, więc poszedłem na policję. I nie było żadnych wiadomości.

— Aż do teraz?

— Aż do teraz — powtórzył cicho.

Wzrok utkwił w lodowisku, zupełnie jakby gdzieś tam, między ludźmi, ćwiczył jego najlepszy uczeń; jakby wystarczyło przyjrzeć się wystarczająco uważnie, by go zobaczyć.

Suche oczy i zastygła w bezruchu twarz Yakova nie wyrażały nic, ale Otabek nie musiał go dotykać, żeby poczuć ten żal. Cokolwiek Victor Nikiforov sprzedał Yuuriemu Katsukiemu, Yakov go kochał i go stracił. Nie było nic więcej do odkrycia, żadnych pytań do zadania. Otabek przez chwilę nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć; dlatego bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z potrzeby rzucił:

— Miał jakiś wrogów?

— Wrogów? — Yakov prychnął w znajomy sposób, sprawiając, że Otabek mimowolnie spojrzał na Jurija, który zarumienił się. Widocznie wiedział, że przejął od trenera nie tylko techniki łyżwiarskie. — Miał całą masę rywali, ale wrogów… Zazdrościli mu, bo przecież był najlepszy, ale i lubili go. Nigdy się nie panoszył, zawsze był dla wszystkich miły.

— Nie ostatnio — mruknął Jurij.

— Co? — Yakov spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie, jakby zapomniał o jego obecności.

— Nie ostatnio. Po ostatnim Grand Prix, które prawie przegrał… — Uśmieszek satysfakcji na wąskich wargach pozwoliłby się Otabekowi domyślić, kto próbował pozbawić Nikiforova palmy pierwszeństwa, nawet gdyby nie wiedział wcześniej. — …przestał być miły. Zrobił się drażliwy i jeszcze bardziej skupiony na sobie niż zwykle.

 _I kto to mówi_ , pomyślał Otabek, ale Yakov znalazł lepszą ripostę.

— Mówisz tak, bo nie ułożył ci choreografii.

— Obiecał — burknął pod nosem Jurij, ale gniewne spojrzenia rzucał całkiem otwarcie. — Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w spełnianiu obietnic.

Yakov tylko wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, z braku otwartego nieba.

— Czy ktoś wiedział? — zapytał cicho Otabek. — Czy ktoś oprócz ciebie wiedział, że Victor był alkonostem?

Starał się nie patrzeć na Jurija, ale nawet kątem oka dostrzegł nagłe odrętwienie chłopaka.

— Nie wiem — mruknął niechętnie Yakov. — Raczej nie, chyba że… inni tacy jak on. Nie sądzę, żeby wiedział, że ja wiem. Nigdy z nim o tym nie rozmawiałem ani nie dawałem do zrozumienia, że wiem. Ale jak już się spotka jednego takiego, to trudno nie rozpoznać następnego.

Wzrokiem unikał Jurija i do Otabeka dotarło, że jemu też nie powiedział, że wie. A Jurij… Otabek zaryzykował zerknięcie. Jurij był wściekły, zawstydzony, skrzywdzony i smutny.

Otabek uznał, że pora ich zostawić samych.

— Dziękuję — rzucił do Yakova. Coś w jego zmarszczonym czole kazało mu dodać: — Odezwę się, jeśli będę wiedział coś więcej.

— Zaczekaj! — Nie tyle usłyszał, co kątem oka dostrzegł, obracając się, jak Jurij krzyczy do niego. — Stój!!!

Wciąż w łyżwach i na lodzie nie miał szans go zatrzymać i Otabek po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł satysfakcję, że znajdował się po tej stronie bandy.

Nie smakowała zbyt dobrze.

Ruszył przed siebie i wtedy to poczuł: chłód palców zaciśniętych na nagim nadgarstku. Dotyk zagrabił dla siebie pełną uwagę Otabeka, wygłuszył i zaciemnił wszystko inne, przez chwilę nie słyszał i nie widział nic, czuł tylko przyjemne zimno tam, gdzie skóra stykała się ze skórą, i mrowienie rozchodzące się od tego miejsca dalej, po całym ciele. A potem bodźce zaatakowały. Usłyszał najpiękniejszy dźwięk świata: zgrzyt rozpędzonych łyżew, uderzenie płozy o lód i szus, płoza o lód i szus, i nagły bezdźwięk jak przy wybiciu. Potem zobaczył masę ludzkich twarzy, kolorowych ubrań i klaszczących dłoni zlanych w jedną barwną plamę, kiedy obracał się raz za razem dookoła siebie, najpierw szybko, potem wolniej, aż masa przed jego oczami rozbiła się na jednostki i dostrzegł wpatrzonego w siebie Victora Nikiforova uśmiechającego się zagadkowo, może z ciekawością, a może z rozdrażnieniem, ale wciąż nie z podziwem.

Tak samo uśmiechał się chwilę później, gdy stał na podium, tylko kilka centymetrów wyżej, z tylko kilkoma setnymi punktu więcej, ale niewątpliwie zwycięski, kolejny raz.

A potem Victor Nikiforov nie uśmiechał się wcale. Leżał na lodzie z zamkniętymi oczami, pusty i zimny, i martwy, dziwnie mały z perspektywy stojącego nad nim — wreszcie nad nim — Jurija.

Otabek wyszarpnął rękę z uchwytu Jurija, który zawisł na bandzie, żeby go złapać. Mówił coś jeszcze, Otabek widział, jak porusza ustami, ale nie mógł — nie chciał — rozróżnić słów. Odszedł.

**13. _Le beau monde_**

Niezapisany numer, który Otabek znał już na pamięć, wyświetlił się po raz czterdziesty ósmy, kiedy telefon rozebrzmiał pierwszymi nutami _Welcome to the madness_ i zgasł. Nic dziwnego, miał już swoje lata — konkretnie trzy — i nie przywykł do tak intensywnej eksploatacji. Tymczasem od wczoraj Otabek odbył co najmniej trzydzieści rozmów, sprawdził w Internecie z piętnaście osób i wisiał całe wieki na mapach Google. Biedny Samsung nie najlepiej to zniósł i na pewno nie był gotowy zmierzyć się jeszcze z kolejną serią maniackich połączeń od Jurija Plisetsky’ego, więc zrobił to, co wydawało się najrozsądniejsze: rozładował się. Otabek nie mógł go winić. Sam chętnie wyłączyłby się, żeby zapomnieć, co poczuł, kiedy Yurio go dotknął i gdy zobaczył jego oczami martwego Victora.

Słodki smak zwycięstwa.

Oparł twarz na dłoniach i pomasował powieki, jakby to mogło sprawić, by ten obraz zniknął z jego głowy. A potem wziął się w garść. Wstał, otworzył okno i odetchnął głęboko wieczornym powietrzem, próbując uporządkować zdobyte informacje.

Nie było tego wiele, choć spotkał wielu ludzi i odbył wiele rozmów. Wyniósł z nich tyle, że:

  1. Właściciele lodowiska oczywiście nikomu nie dawali klucza, tylko Gwieździe Polarnej na łyżwiarskim firmamencie, Victorowi Nikiforowi.
  2. Wszyscy łyżwiarze uwielbiali Victora, wszyscy byli przejęci faktem, że w tym sezonie nie wystąpił w żadnym konkursie i niemal nikt go nie znał prywatnie.
  3. Mila Babicheva lata całe trenowała z Victorem, trochę się z nim przyjaźniła, trochę się w nim podkochiwała, ale od roku nie miała z nim żadnego kontaktu.
  4. Anya Gubanova uwielbiała Victora, widziała każdy jego występ i od roku nie miała z nim żadnego kontaktu.
  5. Dmitry Lyubimov był fanem Victora, podkochiwał się w nim i nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał.
  6. Leo de la Iglesia prawdopodobnie spotkał Victora na ulicy kilka dni temu, ale widział go z daleka i nie był pewien, czy to on, więc nie próbował go zaczepiać.
  7. Guang Hong prawdopodobnie spotkał Victora na ulicy kilka dni temu, ale widział go z daleka i nie znał go na tyle, żeby próbować go zaczepić.
  8. Sara i Michael Crispino oraz Emil Nekola spotkali Victora na tegorocznym Trophée de France i rozmawiali z nim. Był jak zawsze uprzejmy, ale nie chciał powiedzieć, gdzie się podziewał ani dlaczego zrezygnował z zawodów i nie wiadomo kiedy zniknął nie wiadomo gdzie.
  9. Phichit Chulanont wiedział, że Victor jest w Toronto z Yuurim. Spotkał się z nimi dwa razy, za pierwszym razem wpadli na siebie przypadkiem na mieście, za drugim — widzieli się na lodowisku. Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć nic ponad to, co mówił już Katsuki: że Victor przyjechał do Yuuriego do Hasetsu, zaczęli razem jeździć, a potem przyjechali do Toronto. Nie widział się z Yuurim ani z Victorem w dniu śmierci tego drugiego ani w ciągu kilku poprzedzających ją dni.



Krótko mówiąc, nikt nic nie wiedział, nikt nie miał żadnych prywatnych kontaktów z Victorem w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni, a tym samym nie miał ani powodu, ani sposobności, żeby go zabić. Co prawda Otabek miał jeszcze dwie osoby do odhaczenia na liście: JJ-a Leroya, który nie wrócił jeszcze do Toronto, i Christophe’a Giacomettiego, który co prawda już przyleciał, ale jeszcze odsypiał lot, więc jego chłopak, Masumi, nie wpuścił Otabeka do ich hotelowego pokoju. Nie sądził jednak, żeby ich zeznania coś zmieniły, skoro obydwu nie było w mieście, kiedy umarł Victor.

Najprościej byłoby po prostu zapomnieć o tym, co powiedział Georgij — którego, nawiasem mówiąc, może też mógłby przesłuchać — i przyjąć, że Nikiforov umarł naturalnie. Tragicznie młodo, nieco bez sensu, pogrążając w nieutulonym żalu cały łyżwiarski świat, ale naturalnie.

Tyle że to nie była prawda, a Otabek nie po to wszedł w tę sprawę, żeby zadowalać się prostymi rozwiązaniami. Zrezygnowanym ruchem sięgnął po ładowarkę i podłączył telefon do prądu, mając nadzieję, że zdąży wybrać numer, zanim Jurij znów zacznie go prześladować.

**14\. Telefon**

— Cześć. Jak tam Hasetsu? — rzucił Otabek w eter sieci telefonicznej.

— Otabek! — Coś trzeszczało w słuchawce, ale nie zagłuszało entuzjazmu Avy. — Fantastycznie! Ich gorące źródła są fe-no-me-nal-ne!

— Chodziło mi raczej o zeznania — uściślił.

— Czemu? Myślałam, że śledztwo zamknięte. Dalej szukasz?

— Wolę się upewnić, że wszystko jest okej.

— Cały ty. — Zaśmiała się do słuchawki, a trzeszczenie wybrzmiało głośniej. — Katsuki nie kłamał, przynajmniej nie w tej części. Nikiforov naprawdę przyjechał do niego w sierpniu i do końca września siedzieli tutaj. Potem pojechali do Toronto. Myśleliśmy, że może Katsuki wcześniej go gdzieś upolował, ale nie ruszał się z Hasetsu przez ostatnie trzy-cztery lata. Rodzice mieli na niego oko. Zresztą rzadko wychodził z domu, bo nie robił nic oprócz uczenia dzieci w szkółce łyżwiarskiej na tutejszym lodowisku, sporadycznego upijania się w barze z przyjaciółką i doprowadzania ich do szału, ale za to się nie wsadza ludzi za kratki.

— Nie. To nie morderstwo. Coś jeszcze?

— Nie, raczej nie… Katsuki był zagorzałym wielbicielem Nikiforova, wiedziałeś o tym? Cały pokój ma obwieszony jego plakatami. Hawk twierdzi, że to nienormalne i podchodzi pod obsesję, ale sama miałam niewiele mniej, jak byłam nastolatką, chociaż wolałam raczej muzyków…

— Taak. — Otabek uznał, że pora coś wtrącić, jeśli nie chce wisieć na telefonie do rana. — Dzięki. Daj znać, jakby wyszło coś nowego. Muszę kończyć, bo…

— Jasne. — Ava zaśmiała się znowu trzeszcząco. — My zaraz wsiadamy na pokład. Do zobaczenia w Toronto! I nie martw się Katsukim. W najgorszym razie za późno zauważył, co się dzieje, ale trudno go winić. Ciężko podejrzewać zawał u trzydziestoletniego sportowca.

**15\. Nocna zmiana**

Muzyka dudniła w uszach Otabeka i wszędzie dokoła, czuł, jak jego puls przyspiesza, by dopasować się do narzuconego rytmu. Niektórzy mówili, że electro to tylko męczące dudnienie; głównie ci, którzy nigdy nie słuchali techno. Inni — że muzyka powstająca z użyciem syntezatora przy minimalnym wkładzie ludzkich rąk nie ma duszy; to z kolei ci, którzy sądzili, że tylko ludzie mają kreacyjne zapędy. Jeśli chodziło o Otabeka, to nie widział drastycznej różnicy między instrumentem a komputerem. Chyba tylko taką, że z konsoletą radził sobie lepiej niż ze skrzypcami. Dźwięk był dźwiękiem; raz takim, raz innym, ale bardziej niż pochodzenie obchodziło go to, jak na niego działał. A prawda była taka, że choć w pewnych sytuacjach (w pewnej konkretnej sytuacji) preferował najczystszą instrumentalną klasykę, z rzadka uzupełnioną partiami chóralnymi, to ciągnęło go do elektroniki. Po krótkim związku z cięższymi brzmieniami i nieco wstydliwym romansie z dubstepem wrócił do house’owych korzeni; i czuł się jak w domu.

Dom to było właśnie to, właśnie ten moment: kiedy serce bije dokładnie w tym samym rytmie, co muzyka, do której się jedzie, kiedy wszystko jest tak doskonale zharmonizowane: dźwięk — puls — ruch. Wieki całe nie jeździł, ale kiedy stał za konsoletą, mimowolnie kiwając się z zamkniętymi oczami, przez chwilę czuł się jak na lodzie.

— Otabek! Hej, Otabek!

Okrzyk przebił się przez ogólny rozgardiasz w tej krótkiej chwili, gdy jedna piosenka cichła, przechodząc w drugą, i wyrwał Otabeka z transu. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu źródła krzyku. Po prawej, niedaleko od podestu, ale bliżej ściany, gdzie tłok był mniejszy, stał JJ z Isabellą i machał do niego zawzięcie.

— Idź. — Maxx, drugi DJ, klepnął go w plecy i ściągnął mu z głowy słuchawki. — Zrób sobie przerwę. Dam sobie radę.

A ponieważ był to prawdopodobnie jedyny sposób, żeby pozbyć się JJ-a, Otabek ześlizgnął się z tyłu podium, żeby nie wpaść w tłum tancerzy, i ruszył w stronę Leroyów.

— Beka! — JJ poklepał go po ramieniu. Isabella uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ale na szczęście nie rzuciła się z uściskami; może dlatego, że wokół nich znów zrobiło się tłoczno, na tyle, że Otabek poczuł się niepewnie mimo koszulki z golfem i długimi rękawami oraz rękawiczek. — Wieki całe cię nie widzieliśmy. Gdzie się podziewałeś?

— Tu i tam — odparł wymijająco.

— Byłeś na zawodach? — zapytał ponaglająco. — Widziałeś mnie?

— Był fantastyczny! — zawołała z entuzjazmem Isabella, zanim Otabek zdążył odpowiedzieć, ale wyczekujące spojrzenia JJ-a sugerowało, że się tym nie zadowoli.

— Tylko na Skate Canada. Dobry program — powiedział krótko, bo nie chciał kłamać, a w rzeczywistości kibicował Seung‑gilowi.

Ale JJ-owi to wystarczyło, by dopatrzeć się w jego słowach sporego komplementu.

— Mój własny pomysł! Mama dorzuciła kilka niuansów, ale…

— Nie przyszliśmy gadać o tobie — rozległ się natarczywy głos za plecami JJ-a.

— A! — JJ zaśmiał się rechotliwie, mimo że chwilę wcześniej grymas bólu przeszedł jego twarz na skutek szybkiego kuksańca w plecy, jaki zaserwował mu Jurij. — Patrz, Beka, kto to: rosyjska wróżka! Przyprowadził nas do ciebie. Nie miałem pojęcia, że się znacie.

Rosyjska wróżka rzuciła gniewne spojrzenie na JJ-a, na Isabellę, a potem na Otabeka, jakby podejrzewał, że on też jest skłonny powtórzyć to przezwisko. Nie był. Choć to imię, którym w myślach go nazywał, też pewnie nie zostałoby przyjęte z aprobatą.

— Nie odbierałeś moich telefonów, więc musiałem sam cię znaleźć — mruknął pod nosem. W palcach obracając wizytówkę, którą Otabek mu dał; Altin skłamałby, twierdząc, że nie chciał, by z niej skorzystał. — Możemy gdzieś pogadać?

— Tak — powiedział Otabek z dziwną ochotą, zupełnie jakby nie unikał nie tylko Jurija, ale i myślenia o nim przez ostatnią dobę. — Zaraz. JJ — zwrócił się znów do dawnego przyjaciela. — Widziałeś może Victora Nikiforova? Przez te parę miesięcy, odkąd zniknął?

— Nie, ani razu. Dlaczego pytasz? Wziąłeś jego sprawę? To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł.

JJ zmarszczył czoło w rzadkim przebłysku troski o kogoś innego niż on sam. Większość ludzi uważała, że nigdy takowych nie miewa, ale Otabek znał go na tyle długo, by wiedzieć lepiej. Dlatego zbył go miną, która miała znaczyć „Co za różnica czyje to zwłoki?”, i wykorzystując wyraźne oznaki zniecierpliwienia wysyłane w świat przez Jurija Plisetsky’ego, rzucił:

— Muszę pogadać z Jurijem. Znajdę was później, bawcie się dobrze.

Cofnął się, żeby złapać piwo, które kelnerka zostawiła mu w głębi podium, i sprawdziwszy, czy Jurij podąża za nim, zaczął przeciskać się przed tłum.

**16\. Alkonost**

Brakowało miejsc siedzących, a głośna muzyka, mile otulająca, gdy Otabek był sam, w towarzystwie działała jak tama: nie pozwalała, by konwersacja przepływała bez zakłóceń. Zakładając, że miały paść jakieś słowa. Otabek wyprowadził Jurija na zewnątrz, okrążył budynek i usiadł na krawężniku przy bocznej ścianie. Jurij spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale bez sprzeciwu — jeśli nie liczyć półdrwiącego wygięcia warg — poszedł w jego ślady.

Milczeli. Otabek raz za razem popijał małymi łykami piwo, czując coraz mocniej, że powinien wziąć wodę. Jurij Plisetsky nie był dzieckiem, już jakiś czas wcześniej przekroczył magiczny próg pełnoletności, a biorąc pod uwagę, że bywał najmłodszym uczestnikiem imprez integracyjnych dla dorosłych, zapewne nieraz miał bliski kontakt z alkoholem. Ale nie wglądał na kogoś, kto przepłukuje gardło piwem, i Otabek źle się czuł z myślą, że mógłby tak sądzić o nim. Odstawił butelkę i zebrał się w sobie.

— Yurio — powiedział i natychmiast pożałował. Wiedział, sam nie miał pojęcia skąd, że Jurij nie lubi tego przezwiska, ale wypsnęło mu się, bo z myślach często go tak nazywał. Brzmiało miękko i przyjaźnie, więc było dobre dla Otabeka, ale niekoniecznie dla Jurija; choć ten wyjątkowo nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego. Cóż, nic straconego, można próbować dalej. — Czy to ty zabiłeś Victora?

Jurij milczał przez chwilę, nie zmieniwszy wyrazu twarzy. Nawet najmniejszy grymas nie wykrzywił mu warg, zwykle skłonnych do pogardliwych prychnięć i prześmiewczych uśmiechów.

— To zobaczyłeś, kiedy cię dotknąłem? — zapytał po chwili.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

Jurij sięgnął po patyk leżący na trawniku i zaczął rysować nim niewidzialne floresy na asfalcie.

— Georgij — odparł. — Kiedy mnie wyeliminowałeś z tego „naszego” śledztwa, odwiedziłem wszystkich, którzy mogli być na liście, Georgija też. Nie wiedziałem, co teraz robi, i że kroił Victora… Nie chciał mi o tym nic powiedzieć, ale za to powiedział mi o tobie.

— Zawsze miałeś dar przekonywania — zadrwił Otabek, choć czuł, że drwina jest nie na miejscu, a i jemu z nią nie do twarzy.

Jurij porzucił wreszcie rysowanki, podniósł na niego wzrok i zapytał ponownie:

— Zobaczyłeś, że zabijam Victora?

Nie odrywając wzroku od jego oczu, Otabek powoli pokręcił przecząco głową. Jurij odwzajemniał spojrzenie, patrzył uważnie, jakby to nie była wystarczająca odpowiedź, jakby musiał jeszcze znaleźć ją w jego twarzy; i dogłębnie, jakby szukał czegoś jeszcze.

— Powiedział mi też, że jeździłeś.

Niesamowite, ale to sprawiło Otabekowi jeszcze więcej trudności niż rozmowa o jego dziwnej przypadłości. Jakby czytanie ludzi przez dotyk było czymś bardziej naturalnym niż jeżdżenie na łyżwach. A może raczej — niż porzucenie lodu.

— Tak, kiedyś.

— Cztery lata temu.

— Prawie pięć — machinalnie poprawił Otabek.

— Dlaczego?

— Jakoś tak wyszło.

Lakoniczna odpowiedź, którą zwykle raczył ewentualnych ciekawskich znajomych, nie została zaakceptowana. Jurij powtórzył pytanie, jakby jej nie usłyszał.

— Dlaczego?

Otabek odetchnął głęboko. Nie musiał się zastanawiać, wiedział, dlaczego odszedł, ale nie wiedział, jak to ubrać w słowa. Nigdy nikomu tego nie tłumaczył, nawet sobie — po prostu czuł.

— Pod koniec mojego pierwszego sezonu, kiedy zająłem trzecie miejsce w Grand Prix, za Victorem i Christophe’em Giacomettim, byłem na bankiecie pożegnanym. Nie wypadało zakładać rękawiczek… — Parsknął cicho, pokazując Jurijowi dłonie, chronione przez skórzane rękawiczki bez palców, które świetnie pasowały do skórzanej kurtki, motoru i ostatecznie do konsolety, ale niespecjalnie do garnituru. — …więc chcąc nie chcąc, co rusz kogoś dotykałem, całej masy ludzi. I nieludzi — dodał. — W tym Victora i Chrisa. Wiedziałem o Victorze, znałem go już wcześniej, bo trenowałem przez jakiś czas w Rosji, ale Chris był zaskoczeniem… Poczułem… nie wiem… że to nie jest dla mnie, że nie ma tam dla mnie miejsca, zwłaszcza że…

— Że miałem dojść jeszcze ja — dokończył Jurij. — O to chodziło? Przestraszyłeś się konkurencji?

— Masz gumowe uszy czy przesłuchiwałeś Yakova? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Otabek.

— To drugie — odparł bez cienia zmieszania Jurij.

Otabek włożył wiele wysiłku w to, żeby się nie roześmiać.

— Częściowo tak było, na pewno, ale chodziło też o to, że… Ja nie odczuwałem tak łyżwiarstwa, nie tak jak Victor czy Chris, czy ty… czy nawet taki JJ. A kiedy poczułem, co może znaczyć, jak wielką pasję można czuć… Chciałem znaleźć coś, co dla mnie będzie tak ważne, że pochłonie mnie totalnie.

— I znalazłeś? W sprawach kryminalnych?

— Nie. — Otabek pokręcił głową i nagle uśmiechnął się. — W muzyce. Kiedy gram… jestem w domu. Czasem na lodzie, czasem u moich rodziców w Almaty, czasem na motorze na autostradzie… W muzyce jest to wszystko.

— Wolisz grać niż jeździć? — zapytał Jurij z czytelnym niedowierzaniem w głosie i Otabek poczuł, że coś by w nim pękło, gdyby przytaknął.

— Nic się nie może równać z jeżdżeniem — powiedział. — Ale muzyka jest bardziej moja.

Zamilkli na chwilę. Jurij znów zaczął zataczać symetryczne pętle końcem kija, jakby obmyślał nową choreografię. W końcu odezwał się:

— Skąd wiedziałeś o mnie? Nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej. Nikt inny nie wiedział… Może poza Victorem i Chrisem.

— Spotkaliśmy się — przerwał mu Otabek. — Dawno temu. Na letnim obozie Yakova. Nie pamiętam, który to był rok, a ty pewnie byłeś tam w każde wakacje…

— Nie. Tylko raz. Nie za bardzo mi się podobało.

Otabek parsknął śmiechem. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że w grupie dzieciaków, i to takich, które wymagały więcej uwagi niż rosyjska primabalerina, Jurij nie czuł się zbyt dobrze.

— Wiedziałeś już wtedy? — zapytał Jurij. — Że jestem alkonostem?

Powiedział to zupełnie normalnie, jakby mówił „jestem Rosjaninem” albo „jestem łyżwiarzem”, inaczej niż większość osób o _nadnaturalnych_ właściwościach, jakie spotykał Otabek. Tacy ludzie — czy właśnie nieludzie — zawsze zmieniali ton głosu, gdy mówili o swojej tożsamości; zresztą Otabekowi też nie najlepiej wychodziło opowiadanie o tym, co potrafi. Jurij nie był przestraszony, nie wstydził się siebie; o prostu był, kim był.

— Nie, wtedy nie wiedziałem, jak to nazwać, ale czułem, że jesteś inny.

— Jaki?

— Taki… skupiony. Ukierunkowany na jedną rzecz tak mocno, że normalnego człowieka wpędziłoby to w psychozę.

— Więc tak to działa? Widzisz to, na czym się skupia ktoś, kogo dotkniesz?

— W zasadzie… tak. — Otabek zawahał się. — Widzę to, o czym ten ktoś intensywnie myśli, co go dręczy albo czym się zajmuje… albo co wspomina. To są różne rzeczy, im dłużej patrzę, tym więcej widzę, ale nigdy nie próbowałem robić tego zbyt długo.

— Georgij powiedział mi, że gdybyś dotknął Victora, wiedziałbyś, jak umarł.

Otabek zaśmiał się krótko.

— Tak, dla Georgija to łatwe, po prostu sprawdzić… Chyba nigdy na poważnie nie zastanowił się, co to znaczy dotknąć śmierci, poczuć ją… Zrobiłem to raz. Też kiedyś byłem ciekawy… I nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. A jak pomyślę o tym, że miałbym dotknąć Victora i poczuć śmierć przez pryzmat _jego_ odczuć… — Wzdrygnął się. — Nie. Wolę się nigdy nie dowiedzieć.

— A Katsuki? Czemu go nie sprawdziłeś?

Otabek mruknął coś pod nosem, mając nadzieję, że zabrzmi to jak wyraz niewiedzy, ot, zaniedbania. Ale Jurij nie dał się nabrać. Ze zmarszczonym czołem czekał na odpowiedź.

— Nigdy nie dotykam podejrzanych — powiedział powoli. — To by było… nieuczciwe. Powinniśmy mieć dowody i na ich podstawie wskazać winnego, a nie znaleźć sobie sprawcę i dopasowywać dowody.

Jurij wydobył z siebie jęk frustracji.

— Żartujesz sobie?! Możesz od razu złapać gościa i pozwalasz, żeby ci się wymknął?

— Nigdy nie wiem, co tak naprawdę widzę — przerwał mu potok żalu. — Równie dobrze mógłbym rozmawiać z kimś, kto nienawidził ofiary tak bardzo, że ciągle sobie wyobrażał, że tego kogoś zabija. Wtedy _zobaczyłbym_ to, ale to mogłoby być tylko wyobrażenie, a nie prawda.

Jurij obrzucił go czujnym spojrzeniem. 

— Zdarzyło ci się to kiedyś?

— Przecież powiedziałem, że nigdy nie dotykam podejrzanych…

— Mnie też nie dotknąłeś — przypomniał sobie i nachylił się gwałtownie w stronę Otabeka. — Dlaczego w ogóle mnie podejrzewałeś? Przecież nawet mnie tam nie było, pojechałem tam po tym, jak Katsuki zadzwonił, już po śmierci Victora.

— Tak słyszałem — mruknął Otabek.

Jurij szturchnął go żartobliwie, ale wcale nie tak lekko w bok.

— Według podań alkonosty mamią swoim śpiewem — odpowiedział na to niewerbalne żądanie. — Ale w rzeczywistości macie znacznie szerszy repertuar, prawda? Możecie śpiewać, możecie grać, jeździć na łyżwach… I zawsze przyciągacie uwagę, budzicie fascynację widzów, niemal zmuszacie ich, by nie odrywali wzroku, by nadal na was patrzyli — ciągnął, sam nie spuszczając oczu z Jurija, jakby chciał nauczyć się na pamięć układu piegów na jego nosie. — Założę się, że gdybyś mówił wystarczająco długo, przekonałbyś cały komisariat, że cały czas tam byłeś, że nigdy nawet nie znalazłeś się w pobliżu tamtego lodowiska.

— Ciebie też?

Błękitne oczy przysłoniła jakby mgła i Otabek nie był pewien, czy to Jurij stracił ostrość widzenia, czy może to on miał problemy ze wzrokiem.

— Tak — powiedział powoli. — Ale wciąż walczę. Zabrałeś pendrive’a, prawda?

— Tak — mruknął Jurij i nawet nie próbował wyglądać na skruszonego. — Byłem ciekawy, do czego jeżdżą, myślałem, że może mi to coś podpowie, sam wymyślę sobie układ… Ale to nie było w moim stylu. I nie zabiłem Victora, Beka. Martwy nie zrobiłby mi choreografii, a po to go szukałem. Możesz mnie sprawdzić, jeśli chcesz — powiedział, nachylając się tak blisko, że niemal dotykał Otabeka nosem. — Możesz sprawdzać tak długo, aż znajdziesz wszystko.

Brzmiało jak najbardziej kusząca propozycja na świecie i Otabek już był gotowy odpowiedzieć — przyjąć ją — _dotknąć go_ — kiedy rozległa się melodia.

**17\. Cynk**

Telefon zagrał _Welcome to the madness_. Jurij spojrzał na niego jakby wytrwany z transu.

— Mógłbym do tego pojechać — mruknął majaczącym tonem.

Otabek przytaknął, bo przecież oczywiście, że mógłby, on też mógłby, kiedyś… Sięgnął po telefon, żeby odebrać, z żalem konotując, że nieprzytomne spojrzenie Jurija powoli nabiera ostrości.

— Tak? — rzucił do komórki.

— Otabek, tu Ava. Mam nowe wieści. Nie wiem, czy to istotne, w końcu Nikiforov zmarł naturalnie, ale znaleźliśmy jego testament.

— Jaki testament? Przecież już sprawdziliśmy…

— Napisał nowy. Dokładnie dwa dni przed śmiercią, jakby wyczuł… Albo jakby to wcale nie było takie naturalne. Większość zapisów pokrywa się z poprzednim, ale niemal połowę pieniędzy — z tego, co miało pójść na szkołę Yakova — przepisał na Katsukiego. I…

W słuchawce zapadła cisza, bo Ava wyraźnie oczekiwała jakichś sygnałów ekscytacji i zachęty, a Otabeka zatkało. W końcu, szturchnięty przez Jurija, który nadstawił ucho w stronę telefonu, odchrząknął i wymamrotał:

— I co jeszcze?

— I napisał, że chciałby, żeby Katsuki wystąpił z jego starym układem podczas otwarcia Grand Prix… Nikiforov miał być specjalną gwiazdą, wiedziałeś o tym? To tak, jakby wiedział, że zaraz umrze… Albo… — Zachichotała nerwowo, ale nie brzmiało to wesoło: — Albo jakby wyjątkowy idiota o dziwnych priorytetach sfałszował ten testament. Wysłaliśmy dokument do grafologa i załatwiliśmy kolejne przesłuchanie Katsukiego na dziewiątą. Dasz radę wpaść o ósmej? Zdążyłbyś przed Stephanem.

— Tak. Dzięki — powiedział Otabek i rozłączył się.

Jurij wpatrywał się w niego z tej nieprawdopodobnej odległości trzydziestu centymetrów i wcale nie mrugał, ale w jego spojrzeniu nie było już euforii, a dawny, nieokiełznany gniew.

**18\. Podejrzany**

Resztę nocy spędzili w sennej kafejce, siedząc po dwóch stronach stolika o długości roku świetlnego; a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Otabekowi po poprzedniej bliskości, boleśnie minionej. Rano, wymięci i zmęczeni, pojechali na komisariat. Drugie przesłuchanie Yuuriego miało mieć znacznie bardziej oficjalny charakter, więc Otabek nie był pewien, czy zabieranie ze sobą Jurija to najlepszy pomysł, ale nie ośmielił się mu zasugerować, że powinien zostać. Zacięty wyraz twarzy świadczył o tym, że nie przyjąłby tego dobrze.

Niemniej zostali wpuszczeni do podejrzanego bez problemów. Jedyne upomnienie, jakie otrzymał Otabek, brzmiało:

— Naprawdę przesłuchiwałeś go wcześniej przy zwłokach ofiary?

Ale zbył Avę krótko:

— Unaocznienie mordercy konsekwencji czynów pomaga mu w zeznawaniu.

Cóż, w przypadku Yuuriego Katsukiego to nie działało. Wtedy, na lodowisku, był przygnębiony, jakby go spotkał nieoczekiwany cios, i nieco rozstrojony, ale nie aż tak roztrzęsiony jak teraz. Może bliskość Victora, nawet martwego, podnosiła go na duchu; może patrząc na niego — nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie żyje — czuł się spokojniejszy. Teraz wszystkie hamulce puściły i Yuuri Katsuki pękł.

Siedział w sali przesłuchań po drugiej stronie lustra weneckiego z rękami ukrytymi pod stołem i głową mocno pochyloną do przodu. Wyglądał, jakby przysnął, ale charakterystyczna sztywność ciała sugerowała, że jest zupełnie przytomny; i niezupełnie w dobrym stanie. Na blacie obok niego nie stało nic, ani kubek kawy, ani szklanka wody.

— Nie chciał nic, proponowałam — rzuciła Ava do Otabeka, doskonale zgadując, o czym myślał. — Przestań się gapić bez sensu i idź z nim porozmawiaj, bo za pół godziny będzie tu Stephan, już jedzie. Próbowałam go namówić, żeby przyjechał później, ale nie chciał.

Otabek pokiwał głową. Stephan Phile, najstarszy stażem detektyw, czuł się osobiście obrażony, ilekroć widział, że Otabek prowadzi śledztwo w tej samej sprawie, i zawsze gdy się spotkali, dawał do zrozumienia, że życzyłby sobie, by Otabek zniknął nie tylko z komisariatu, ale i z powierzchni kuli ziemskiej. Może miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że Stephan skądś wiedział o nadzwyczajnej wrażliwości Otabeka.

Trochę po to, by uciec przed Stephanem, a trochę dlatego, że dalsze pozostawiania Katsukiego samemu sobie zakrawało na okrucieństwo, Otabek wszedł do sąsiedniej sali, a Jurij podążył za nim jak cień.

— Cześć. Przyszliśmy pogadać o testamencie Victora.

Otabek przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko Katsukiego, który podniósł głowę i patrzył to na niego, to na Jurija, jakby próbował połączyć elementy bardzo trudnej układanki.

— Pamiętam was — stwierdził w końcu. — Ty jeździłeś kiedyś, spotkaliśmy się na Grand Prix… A ty jesteś tym rosyjskim Yurim, trenowałeś z Victorem. Mówił, że jesteś prawie tak dobry jak on, może nawet lepszy… I przesłuchiwaliście mnie ostatnio! Dlaczego?

— Już nie jeżdżę, teraz jestem detektywem — powiedział Otabek, celowo nie odnosząc się do obecności Jurija. — Chcieliśmy ci zadać jeszcze kilka pytań.

— O czym chcecie gadać? Nie wiem nic więcej.

— O testamencie Victora — powtórzył cierpliwie Otabek. — Wiedziałeś, że napisał go parę dni temu?

Katsuki pokręcił powoli głową, a minę miał taką, jakby bardzo się starał, ale mimo to nie najlepiej mu szło myślenie.

— Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle spisał testament. Parę dni temu? To znaczy, że… spodziewał się… mógł się spodziewać, że…

To był dość oczywisty trop, ale Otabekowi nie podobało się, że Katsuki tak od razu o tym wspomniał. Zupełnie jakby chciał ich skierować w tę stronę. 

— Nie, nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby Victor był chory. Jeśli napisał ostatnio nowy testament, to raczej dlatego, że… zaszły pewne zmiany w jego życiu.

Czekał chwilę, aż Yuuri Katsuki zareaguje — zarumieni się, zmarszczy czoło, ucieknie wzrokiem, zrobi cokolwiek, co by sugerowało, że zdaje sobie sprawę, do czego zmierza Otabek. Ale on wciąż tylko patrzył.

— W starym testamencie, który Victor napisał kilka lat temu, kiedy wygrał pierwsze mistrzostwa, większość pieniędzy zapisał Yakovowi Feltsmanowi, a raczej jego szkole — zreferował. — Ale kilka dni temu zmienił zapis. Połowę tego, co miał dostać Yakov, zapisał tobie.

Katsuki wciąż tylko patrzył i Otabek zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie jedzie na jakichś prochach; albo może przedawkował melisę? Po chwili zaczął gwałtownie mrugać, jakby jego umysł przemienił słowa wypowiedziane przez Otabeka z pustego dźwięku w konkretną treść.

— Mnie? — zapytał w końcu. — Zamiast Yakovowi? Ale po co?

Jurij prychnął cicho za plecami Otabeka i zacisnął mocniej palce na jego ramieniu, mimo że ten nie potrzebował dodatkowego nacisku, by drążyć. 

— Z reguły zapisuje się pieniądze bliskim osobom. Nie byliście blisko, ty i Victor?

Katsuki poruszył się niespokojnie, co nie współgrało z nieznacznym wzruszeniem ramion.

— Ja… nie wiem. Chyba tak. Jeździliśmy razem.

— _Jeździliśmy razem_ — powtórzył prześmiewczo Jurij. Otabek rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale Rosjanin się nie przejął. Odsunął drugie krzesło i usiadł wreszcie obok Otabeka, wlepiając gniewne spojrzenie w ofiarę, ale mimo prób bycia groźnym wciąż bardziej przypominał kociaka niż lwa. — Ciągle to powtarzasz. Ale to wcale nie było tylko wspólne trenowanie, prawda? Przylecieliście razem do Toronto, wynajmowaliście razem mieszkanie, wszędzie chodziliście razem… Byliście parą.

To nie było pytanie, ale Katsuki odpowiedział:

— Nie… nie całkiem. Raczej nie. Nie wiem.

— Jak możesz nie wiedzieć?! — Jurij wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość. — Przecież to chyba oczywiste?

Twarz Yuuriego wreszcie nabrała wyrazu, kiedy zaczerwienił się i niemal gniewnie wyrzucił na bezdechu:

— Ty zawsze wiesz, co ktoś myśli? — zapytał, po czym jakby zeszło z niego powietrze. — Zawsze uwielbiałem Victora, był moim idolem… Oglądałem każdy jego występ, kibicowałem mu, zbierałem jego zdjęcia i plakaty… Zacząłem jeździć, bo chciałem być taki jak on, trenowałem, żeby mu dorównać, a kiedy wreszcie się spotkaliśmy… — wydał z siebie dziwne parsknięcie, ni to śmiech, ni to szloch. — Okazało się, że jestem beznadziejny, że w ogóle nie mogę się z nim równać, że nawet nie jestem dla niego rywalem czy kolegą z lodowiska, tylko nieudolnym naśladowcą.

Wszystko to brzmiało znajomo, zbyt znajomo w uszach Otabeka. I chyba również — sądząc po zaciśniętych pod stołem pięściach — dla Jurija.

— Kiedy przyjechał do mnie i powiedział, że widział mój występ i mu się spodobał… To było tak, jakbym dostał najlepszy prezent na świecie, jakby wszystkie te treningi zaczęły mieć znacznie… Jakby całe życie zaczęło mieć znaczenie.

Zamilkł. Otabek się nie odzywał, chciał poczekać, aż Katsuki sam zacznie mówić dalej; niestety Jurij nie miał ani doświadczenia w rozmowach ze świadkami, ani cierpliwości.

— Oszukałeś nas wcześniej — rzucił. — Victor przyjechał do ciebie od razu po tym, jak nagranie poszło w świat.

Katsuki spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i przez chwilę Otabek miał wrażenie, że Rosjanin trafił; ale potem Yuuri pokręcił głową.

— Nie, dlaczego miałbym…? — zawahał się. — Nie wiem, gdzie Victor był wcześniej. Wiedziałem, że zniknął, często ktoś o tym pisał na Facebooku, a na jego Instagramie nie było nic, chociaż zawsze wrzucał dużo zdjęć… Pytałem go raz czy dwa, ale nie chciał o tym mówić, więc nie naciskałem. Ciężko było zmusić go do czegoś, czego nie chciał robić. A potem… — westchnął głęboko. — Potem już nawet się nie zastanawiałem. Skupiłem się na tym, co jest. Zaczęliśmy jeździć i spędzać razem czas, i… i… być razem? — zakończył pytająco i spojrzał na Jurija, jakby to on miał mu powiedzieć, kim tak naprawdę był dla Victora Nikiforova.

— A potem przylecieliście do Toronto — podpowiedział tamten niebezpiecznie przyjaznym tonem i Otabek poczuł, że wie, do czego tamten zmierza. Kopnął lekko Jurija pod stołem, ale nic nie mogło go powstrzymać, gdy się rozpędził. — I nikt o tym nie wiedział. Dalej jeździliście, mieszkaliście razem, ale z nikim się nie spotykaliście…

— Nie, raczej nie.

— Nie przeszkadzało ci to? Że Victor nie chce, żeby jego przyjaciele cię poznali.

— Victor mówił, że nie ma tu żadnych przyjaciół — powiedział Yuuri, ale kręcił się niespokojnie na krześle. — Zresztą wszystkich przecież znam, przynajmniej tych, z którymi też kiedyś jeździłem… I wcale nie miałem ochoty się z nimi spotkać. Victor mi wystarczał. Poza tym nie mieliśmy czasu na spotkania, dużo trenowaliśmy…

Błysk złości przebiegł przez twarz Jurija. Otabek znów go szturchnął, żeby go pohamować, ale Rosjanin wypalił:

— Dlaczego zabiłeś Victora?

— Ja? — Oczy Yuuriego rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. — Myślałem, że umarł tak po prostu… Powiedzieli mi, że to zawał…

— To jedna hipoteza — oświadczył Jurij takim tonem, jakby przyczyna śmierci była kwestią wiary, a nie precyzyjnych badań i dowodów. — Mamy też inną.

— Myślicie, że to ja? Dlatego… dlatego, że to wziąłem?

Otabek zamarł. Zdążył już co najmniej trzy razy kopnąć pod stołem Jurija, i to bynajmniej nie symbolicznie, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że w gruncie rzeczy to nieprofesjonalne przesłuchanie jest jego winą — po prostu nie powinien dopuszczać Jurija do głosu. I nie był pewny, czy przyznanie się Katsukiego do zabrania pendrive’a nie jest przypadkiem próbą powiedzenia tego, co przesłuchujący chcą usłyszeć, bo przecież Yuuri nie mógł go wziąć, skoro wziął go Jurij.

— Mówisz o… — zaczął powoli.

— O obrączce — dokończył Katsuki i Otabek zdębiał.

— Jakiej obrączce? — wyraził jego zdziwienie Jurij. — Skąd się wzięła obrączka?

— Victor je dla nas kupił. — Yuuri Katsuki sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął jakiś mały przedmiot. Rozpostarł dłoń nad stołem i na blat spadły dwie złote obrączki. — Niedawno, kilka dni temu, tak spontanicznie. Byliśmy wtedy… szczęśliwi… Układ szedł nam bardzo dobrze, coraz lepiej, i tamtego dnia Victor powiedział… powiedział… — zaciął się na chwilę i Otabek znów nie wiedział, czy powstrzymuje śmiech, czy łzy — …powiedział, że się zamienimy. Że ja będę jechał trudniejszą część, że sobie poradzę. I się zamieniliśmy. A wieczorem, jak spacerowaliśmy po mieście, zatrzymał się przed jubilerem i powiedział, że chce mi kupić prezent. Coś, co będzie mi zawsze o nim przypominało, kiedy będę jeździł — zakończył cicho.

— Victor dał ci obrączkę, a ty nie wiesz, czy byliście razem?! — Jurij definitywnie nie umiał się dostosować do okoliczności. Katsuki podniósł głowę, niemile zaskoczony jego krzykiem.

— Zabrałeś obrączkę Victora, kiedy umarł? — zapytał spokojniej Otabek, próbując odwrócić uwagę od wyskoku Jurija. — Dlaczego?

— Bo… nie chciałem, żeby wszyscy pomyśleli to, co on. — Yuuri wskazał podbródkiem na Jurija. — Że byliśmy razem. Żeby media to nagłośniły, a na pewno by to podchwycili…. W Rosji to nie byłoby dobrze przyjęte, prawda? — Zwrócił spojrzenie na Jurija, który przygryzł wargę, i szybkim, krótkim ruchem skinął głową. — Nie chciałem, żeby w jego kraju źle o nim mówili. Nawet nie mógłby się bronić — zakończył tak cicho, że ledwie go usłyszeli.

Jurij zamilkł. Odwrócił twarz w stronę ściany i znieruchomiał, pogrążony w myślach, a Otabek nie mógł odgadnąć, czy myśli o Yuurim i Victorze, czy o czymś innym. Sam też nie wiedział, co myśleć — ani o co jeszcze zapytać, a czas się kończył. A nawet już się skończył.

— Idziemy — mruknął do Jurija. — Stephan pewnie już tu jest, a lepiej nie…

— Wychodzicie? Zostawiacie mnie? — Katsuki poderwał się z krzesła jakby ich odejście było dla niego jednoznaczne z wyrokiem. — Nie zabiłem Victora! Dlaczego miałbym… Przecież wszystko było dobrze, dopiero się zaczynało, dlaczego miałbym… Nie idź! — zawołał i złapał Otabeka za rękę.

**19. _Agape_**

Błękitnawe światło. Ciepło. I cisza. Słoneczne promienie wpadały przez oszklony sufit i odbijały się w lodzie, który lśnił jak kryształy. Victor Nikiforov wystawił twarz do słońca. Z zamkniętymi oczami chłonął ciepło, zadowolony i odprężony jak wygrzewający się na parapecie kot. Rozległa się cicha muzyka. Opuścił głowę i otworzył oczy, a kiedy wzrok padł na Yuuriego, w jego uśmiechu zagrała czułość.

— Dasz radę, Yuuri — powiedział. Wypuścił jedną dłoń z uścisku Yuuriego i pogłaskał go po twarzy. — To ta trudniejsza część, ale dasz sobie radę. — Pochylił się do przodu i przycisnął wargi do ust Yuuriego. — Pojedźmy najpiękniej na świecie, dobrze? — wyszeptał mu do ucha.

Muzyka rozbrzmiała głośniej, sygnalizując zbliżający się początek choreografii. Yuuri przytaknął bez słów. Uścisnęli znów swoje dłonie, rozpletli palce i Yuuri ostatni raz, zanim odwrócili się do siebie plecami, żeby zająć startową pozycję, kątem oka dostrzegł Victora: jasną twarz, srebrzyste włosy i czuły, czuły uśmiech.

Ruszyli, odrywając się od siebie, i rozstali się na zawsze.

**20\. Obrońca**

Jurij miał spore kłopoty z tym, by zaczekać z zadawaniem pytań, aż opuszczą salę przesłuchań. Nadął się na twarzy, jakby słowa chciały opuścić jego krtań wbrew woli i musiał włożyć maksymalny wysiłek w to, by je zatrzymać. Ledwo jednak przeszli zatłoczone korytarze, mijając w przejściu Stepjana Phile’a, który tylko zmełł w ustach przekleństwo na widok Otabeka, i znaleźli się przed komisariatem, Yurio zaprzestał nierównej walki ze swoją nadpobudliwością.

— Co widziałeś? Zabił Victora? Czy nie? Co widziałeś? — zarzucił go pytaniami, po czym nagle zmienił się na twarzy. — Wszystko w porządku? To nie było dla ciebie… przykre?

Otabek zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nie, w porządku, to nie boli, po prostu nie lubię tak z zaskoczenia… — Potrząsnął głową, jakby to mogło mu pomóc uwolnić się od świadomości Yuuriego Katsukiego, po czym nagle przypomniał sobie zdumiewająco podobną sytuację — uścisk na nadgarstku i świat przytłaczająco pełny Victora Nikiforova. — Jesteście strasznie podobni, ty i Katsuki, wiesz? Na pierwszy rzut oka tego nie widać, bo macie zupełnie inną wrażliwość, ale czasami zachowujecie się, reagujecie i odczuwacie zupełnie tak samo.

Jurij zaperzył się tak bardzo, że nie udało mu się skonstruować sensownej odpowiedzi. Wyrzucił z siebie kilka urywkowych wykrzyknień, więc Otabek zaśmiał się znowu i już mniej wesoło odpowiedział na poprzednie pytanie:

— I nie wiem, co widziałem. Coś w rodzaju… pożegnania? Ostatniego rzutu oka na Victora? O ile to faktycznie było ostatnie spotkanie, bo nie wiem na pewno. Równie dobrze mógł potem wrócić do Victora i go zabić. W jakiś sposób.

— Otabek!!! — Rozległ się wrzask. Z naprzeciwka zbliżała się rozpędzona postać, która przebiegła przez kawałek placu i ulicę, aż wreszcie zatrzymała się przed Otabekiem i wtedy rozpoznał w niej zadyszanego Phichita Chulanonta. — To nie on! To nie Yuuri! A co ty tu robisz? — zakończył nagle pytającym tonem, zwracając się do Jurija, jakby zdziwienie odebrało mu impet.

— Pomagam w śledztwie — oświadczył pyszałkowatym tonem Jurij. — I jako śledczy stwierdzam, że twoje zeznania nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Jesteś związany z naszym podejrzanym, więc…

— To nie Yuuri! On nie mógłby nikogo zamordować, a już na pewno nie Viktora!

— Większość przyjaciół morderców tak o nich sądzi.

— Otabek, zrób coś!!! Przecież znasz Yuuriego, wiesz jaki jest…

Wlepił wyczekujące spojrzenie w Otabeka, który nie za bardzo wiedział, co mu powiedzieć. Wcale nie znał Yuuriego; spotkali się raptem na jednych zawodach, a właściwie to na samym finale Grand Prix, bo nawet na poprzednich Pucharach jakoś nie startowali razem. Wiedział o nim tyle, ile Katsuki powiedział, a to, co ludzie mówili sami o sobie — podobnie jak to, co o sobie myśleli — niewiele było warte. Ale też dotknął Yuuriego, przez chwilę odbierał świat jego zmysłami, przez jego skórę — i gdyby miał strzelać, to też by powiedział, że Yuuri Katsuki po prostu nie jest mordercą. Z tym że to żaden argument.

— Masz jakieś dowody? — spytał zrezygnowanym tonem, zakładając, że zna odpowiedź. — Byłeś tam z nimi, widziałeś, jak Victor upada, wiesz, że Yuuriego nie było w pobliżu i nic mu wcześniej nie zrobił?

— Nie — powiedział szybko Plitchit i wyciągnął telefon. — Ale byłem z nimi innym razem, Yuuri mnie przemycił na ich trening i nagrałem ich układ. Popatrzcie na nich, przecież to widać gołym okiem, oni nie mogliby się skrzywdzić!

Podetknął im pod nosy telefon i wcisnął _Play_. Na filmiku nakręconym zza bandy widać było łyżwiarzy na środku lodu. Operator nacisnął zoom i obraz przybliżył się; to byli Yuuri i Victor, obróceni do siebie plecami, gotowi go jazdy — Victor spokojny i skupiony, Yuuri nieco rozdygotany, ale zdeterminowany. Muzyka rozebrzmiała i rozjechali się w dwa krańce lodowiska; kamera podążyła najpierw za Yuurim, dokumentując jego kroki, a potem za Victorem — i tu zatrzymała się na dłużej, jakby kunszt łyżwiarza przyciągał nawet sztuczne oko obiektywu. Nagle, przy potrójnym axelu, rozległ się odgłos głuchego uderzenia i jęk. Victor wylądował zgrabnie i zawrócił. Kamera śledziła, wciąż z dość bliska, jak podjeżdża do Yuuriego, który kulił się na lodowisku, trzymając się za kolano, i opada przy nim. Nie było słychać słów, ale wystarczyły gesty: opuszczona głowa Yuuriego, dłoń Victora zanurzona we włosach tamtego, i cichy, łagodny szept.

— Oni się kochali — powiedział Phichit. — Nie mogliby…

— Co to za układ? — przerwał mu Jurij. Głos miał dziwnie wypruty z emocji, a spojrzenie niewidzące. 

— O co… — zaczął Otabek, ale Jurij nie słuchał.

— Widziałem to gdzieś… Co to jest?

— Nie wiem — Phichit wzruszył ramionami. — Jakaś choreografia, bardzo dobra, długo ćwiczyli, Yuuriemu na początku nie szło, ale potem…

— Chodź. — Jurij pociągnął Otabeka za rękaw. — Musimy coś sprawdzić.

Otabek, wciąż zdziwiony, pozwolił się pociągnąć w stronę motocykla.

— Hej! — zawołał za nimi Phichit. — A co z Yuurim?!

— Nie jest aresztowany, tylko go przesłuchujemy — krzyknął Otabek przez ramię. — Możesz na niego poczekać, pewnie zaraz skończą! Co się dzieje? — zwrócił się wreszcie do Jurija. — O co chodzi?

— Jechałem kiedyś ten układ — powiedział cicho Jurij. Złapał za kask i wcisnął Otabekowi na głowę, a drugi wziął sobie. — Na sucho, dlatego nie rozpoznałem muzyki, kiedy ją usłyszałem, ale ten układ rozpoznałbym wszędzie.

— Gdzie jedziemy?

Jurij spojrzał na niego ponuro.

— Do Chrisa.

**21. _Eros_**

— Yurio! — ucieszył się Chris na ich widok, a jego radość była odwrotnie proporcjonalna do złości Jurija, sądząc po grymasie na twarzy tego drugiego. — I, oczom swym nie wierzę, kogo przyprowadziłeś: Otabek Altin! Skąd go wytrzasnąłeś?

Chris przeszedł szybkim krokiem przez salonik swojego apartamentu, a szlafrok w panterkę powiewał na nim, odsłaniając więcej, niż chcieliby zobaczyć. Wyciągnął ramiona i zanim Otabek zdążył zareagować, zamknął go w uścisku szerokich ramion, nie pozwalając się dyskretnie wyrwać. Uścisk trafił na kurtkę i Otabek już miał odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy Chris przycisnął swój policzek do jego twarzy. Seria wrażeń pozbawiła Otabeka oddechu i zdolności widzenia; przed oczami zawirował mu lód i widownia zlewająca się w feerię barw jak podczas piruetu, słyszał krzyk widzów, poczuł krople potu na twarzy, zimno lodu pod kolanami i nieprawdopodobne, ale trudne do pomylenia wrażenie: erekcję.

Odsunął się gwałtownie. Wszystko zniknęło.

— Wieki całe cię nie widziałem, gdzie cię wcięło?

— Został detektywem — poinformował do Jurij, czy to dlatego, by dać Otabekowi chwilę na dojście do siebie, czy dla satysfakcji oglądania, jak wesoły uśmiech spływa z twarzy Chrisa. — Prowadzi sprawę Victora.

— Taak? — Chris wyraził umiarkowane zdziwienie. — Słyszałem o tym, okropna rzecz… Ale nie wiem, co mógłbym wam powiedzieć. Nie widziałem Victora od zeszłego roku. Słyszałem nawet te plotki, że zniknął, ale nie bardzo wierzyłem w porwanie czy coś, pomyślałem, że chciał po prostu odpocząć… Chociaż ciężko uwierzyć, że dobrowolnie ominął sezon… Dopiero wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że w ogóle był w Toronto… I że nie żyje…

— Mógłbyś nam opowiedzieć o tym układzie, którego mnie kiedyś uczyłeś — przerwał bezlitośnie Jurij tonem dalekim od proszącego.

Chris zbladł, wargi mu zadrżały, a kiedy napotkał spojrzenie Jurija, zamknął oczy, jakby nie mógł znieść jego potępiającego wyrazu. Ale gdy je otworzył, był już opanowany. Minę miał skruszoną, ale niespecjalnie rozżaloną.

— Miałem nadzieję, że nigdy tego nie odkryjesz. Przepraszam cię, to było świństwo. Dzisiaj nie zrobiłbym tego, nie tobie, ale wtedy… Za bardzo zależało mi na wygranej. Dopiero co odkryłem, że Victor w ten sposób sobie pogrywa, i naprawdę chciałem go pokonać. No i nie wiedziałem, że to bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem: w końcu i tak zabija tego, kto ją odpala.

— Konkrety — syknął Jurij.

Chris zacmokał z pozornym niezadowoleniem. Machnął zachęcająco ręką w stronę kanapy, a mimo że nie usiedli, sam rozłożył się na fotelu, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że krótki szlafrok ledwo przykrywa jego klejnoty.

— Taniec życia i śmierci — rzucił, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało, choć dla nich nie znaczyło nic. — Niektórzy tak na to mówią. Prawdziwa nazwa to _Dernière Danse_ , ostatni taniec — przynajmniej dla jednego z tańczących. Ma swoją choreografię i muzykę, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, kto je wymyślił. Czasami mam wrażenie, że jest stary jak świat, ale niewątpliwie rozwija się razem z nami. Przejęliśmy go od tancerzy, oni pierwsi na to wpadli. Chyba.

— Konkrety — powtórzył Jurij.

— Spokojnie, kociaku, daj mi dojść.

Mrugnął do nich zalotnie i sięgnął po wąski kieliszek wypełniony bąbelkowym płynem. Gestem zasugerował, żeby też się poczęstowali, a kiedy zignorowali jego zachętę, wzruszył ramionami i upił łyczek.

— Muzyka składa się z dwóch części: _Agape_ i _Eros_ , i tak samo taniec. _Eros_ to przyzywanie, pożądliwość, pragnienie posiadania. _Agape_ — obdarowanie. Jeden z tancerzy tańczy partię _Erosa_ , wzywając drugiego, żeby go obdarował, a drugi poświęca się w _Agape_.

— To znaczy? — zapytał Jurij.

Otabek poczuł, że zna odpowiedź.

— To znaczy, Yurio… — Chris odstawił kieliszek i wyprostował się w fotelu — …że jeden z nich umiera, bo drugi przejmuje jego siły witalne, jego energię, jego umiejętności… Nie wiem, czy to działa na zdolności umysłowe, nigdy nie słyszałem, by malarze tego próbowali, ale sportowcy od pokoleń to robią. Zwłaszcza ci starsi, którzy czują na karku podmuch starości. — Potarł własny kark, jakby sam poczuł ziemny powiew końca kariery. — Tyle że to jak narkotyk: działa świetnie, ale na krótko, i wysysa z ciebie soki. Jeśli raz zaczniesz, nigdy nie będziesz mógł przestać.

— Ty zabiłeś Victora? — spytał Jurij.

— Ja? — Chris zaśmiał się głucho i znowu napił się szampana. — Mówiłem ci, że ja na szczęście w porę się zatrzymałem. Zresztą mnie tam nie było, pamiętasz? — Odstawił kieliszek i uśmiechnął się do Jurija z przekąsem, po czym posłał mu buziaka. — Ale Katsuki… On będzie niepokonany w przyszłym sezonie. Lepiej przyłóż się do tego Grand Prix, bo za rok nawet nasz naturalny bonus może nam nie pomóc.

**22. _Philos_**

Chmury zebrały się nad miastem, a dziki wiatr szarpał połami jego kurtki, ale Otabek z radością wdychał lodowe powietrze. U Chrisa było duszno mimo klimatyzacji i ciężko mu się oddychało w jego towarzystwie.

— To nie był Katsuki, prawda?

Jurij stał obok z rękami w kieszeniach i kapturem na głowie. Wiatr szarpał jego grzywką, ale chłopak niewzruszenie pozwalał, by włosy wpadały mu do oczu i ust. Otabek sięgnął i zagarną mu je za ucho.

— Nie. Słyszałeś, co mówił: zamienili się. Pewnie nawet nie wiedział. Za to Victor… — Pokręcił głowa z niedowierzaniem. — Po to do niego przyjechał. Świetny wybór, nawiasem mówiąc, Yuuri jest zaskakująco wytrzymały i ma dobrą technikę, o ile się przyłoży, ale nigdy nie było o nim głośno. No i wypadł parę sezonów temu, więc nikt już o nim nie pamiętał i na dobrą sprawę nikogo by to nie zastanowiło…

— Więc czemu zmienił zdanie? Czemu oddał Katsukiemu _Erosa_?

Otabek popatrzył mu w oczy.

— Przecież wiesz.

— Ale czemu po prostu nie przestał, tak jak Chris ze mną?

— Może faktycznie już nie mógł.

Otabek potarł nasadę nosa. Przypomniał sobie, co pomyślał, gdy zobaczył wspomnienie Yuuriego: że to pożegnanie. I jeszcze to, co powiedział Victor Yuuriemu: że zostawił mu tę trudniejszą część. Chyba nie miał na myśli tylko choreografii.

— I co teraz? Powiesz Katsukiemu?

Pokręcił powoli głową.

— Zabrał obrączkę Victora, żeby nikt o nim źle nie mówił. Chyba nie chcę niszczyć wizerunku Victora w jego oczach. Zresztą kto wie, może przy nim Victor naprawdę stał się kimś innym. Może gdyby spotkali się wcześniej, to potoczyłoby się inaczej.

— A jeśli teraz Katsuki zechce z kimś zatańczyć?

— Wierzysz w to?

Jurij pokręcił głową, ale bez przekonania.

— Będę go miał na oku — odparł wobec tego Otabek. — Ale nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle wrócił do jeżdżenia. Łyżwiarstwo to był dla niego Victor. Bez Victora… raczej nie będzie go pociągać. Nie sądzę, żebyś musiał się obawiać konkurencji.

— Ta kluska to żadna konkurencja. Nikt nie jest dla mnie godnym rywalem, wszystkich ich już pokonałem wiele razy, wszystkich oprócz Victora. 

Jurij kopnął ze złością kamień, który potoczył się po chodniku. Podbiegł za nim, kopnął jeszcze raz i drugi, aż wpadł do studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Wtedy zawrócił i stanął przed Otabekiem.

— Mam dosyć łyżwiarstwa, kończę po tym sezonie. Chcę spróbować czegoś innego. Chcę być twoim partnerem.

Otabek otworzył usta, żeby rzucić coś na temat szkoły policyjnej, podkradania dowodów i fatalnych metod przesłuchiwania, ale zawahał się. Ostatecznie to nie było nic, o czym by nie wiedział od początku, a sam go zachęcał.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy to dla ciebie — powiedział powoli. — Ta sprawa była inna, dotyczyła kogoś, kogo znałeś, ale normalnie to są obcy ludzie, o których nic nie wiesz, masz tylko kilka niejasnych dowodów i to, co ci powiedzą.

— Ja… — Jurij zaciął się. Spojrzał do góry, jakby w pochmurnym niebie szukał natchnienia. Kaptur spadł mu z głowy. Zaklął cicho i znów spojrzał na Otabeka. — Nie jestem taki jak Katsuki, nie będę. Nie chodziło mi o pracę, Beka, nie tylko. Chciałem powiedzieć, że cię lubię.

Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, jakby chciał mu podać dłoń — a raczej tylko ją podsunąć, żeby Otabek mógł, a nie musiał ją uścisnąć. Otabek popatrzył z zastanowieniem to na rękę, to na twarz Jurija. Powoli ściągnął rękawiczkę i zacisnął palce na jego dłoni.

Czuł dotyk ciepłej skóry pod palcami, ale świat się nie rozpadł. Niebo wciąż był zachmurzone, ciągle wiał ten sam zimowy wiatr. A Otabek Altin patrzył oczami Jurija Plisetsky’ego na swoją twarz.


End file.
